School Boys
by TechSavvy123014
Summary: My first fanfiction! Misaki is attending an all boys school and a very fancy one no doubt! Coming here makes him meet some very interesting people including some of the more popular group. Rated M for langauge, sexual content. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hai people of fanfiction...and stuff. This is my first story so please be nice. I like reviews both positive and negative. It shows how I can improve my writing and let me know how others think of it. Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica cause if I did I would be one happy girl! **

Misaki glanced up at this amazingly vast building. He seriously couldn't picture himself at an all boys school. Well, until now. At the gates of the building, he stared at some the guys. He could tell automatically what sort of cliche stereotype they were just by the activity guys were engaged in. A group of boys, no younger than Misaki, were playing football. Others were chatting around or reading by themselves under the shadows casted by the beautiful trees. "Geez it really is a miracle I even made it here," Misaki said, to no one in particular. That was, until someone had heard him. A boy with blonde locks approached him with a sneer. He looked to be Misaki's age, maybe slightly younger. "Hey kid, are you stupid or something? What are you doin' standin' around staring off into space?" Misaki blinked a few times to realize that the blonde was staring at him. He blushed and tried to explain. "Ah! Um, I didn't mean to stare off or anything but I was just admiring this place. Ah not that I was trying to be stalker like or anything but..." He stopped when he heard laughter coming from the Blondie. "Dude, chill the hell out. I was just messing with you." He turned serious once more. "So what year are you? Fisrt?" Misaki blushed and replied. "Um, I'm a third year."

"Oh so your the same as me. What's your name?"

"Misaki Takahashi."

"Shinobu Takatsuki"

Misaki slightly bowed, not exactly sure how to respond. Shinobu seemed...okay. A bit rude but nice enough not to bite his head off on his first day here. He took notice in his uniform knowing how formal he looked. That caused Misaki to glance down at his own grey hoodie and dark blue jeans as he was in a more common outfit. Shinobu crossed his arms and stared at him. Misaki could feel his ice colored eyes scanning him.

"So, do ya plan on standing here admiring the damn view or what?" Shinobu stated plainly. Misaki nodded quickly, sensing his face start burn. "Also, I'm assuming since you have no idea what to do here, im gonna be your tour guide and show you the classes. That is, you _are_ attending this school, correct?" Misaki nodded again, "yeah. I am. Um, am I gonna have to wear a uniform as well?" The moment he said that, he slapped himself. He sounded so stupid! He placed his hand on his face, hoping to hide the red color spreading. Shinobu smirked and replied with, "Well what does it look like im wearing? I would hope this is a uniform." Shinobu walked off, expecting Misaki to follow by waving his hand forward. Misaki gripped onto the light green messenger bag, and trudged along. He had to admit, this place had really pretty scenery to it. The building itself literally screamed magnificent. Misaki sighed, he couldn't help but be sincerely impressed by such a place. He was such an average person and all these people here were smart. Or in other cases rich.

" Hey, um Takatsuki-kun-"

"Shinobu is fine. I'm not one who has a stick up their ass about being formal. It's annoying as hell anyway."

Misaki nodded, making sure to make a mental note about not being too formal with the firey blond. "Okay, So Shinobu-kun, where exactly are we going?" He turned back toward the emerald eyed boy, with a bored look plastered on his face. "Well we need to get you a room in the dorms, a schedule, and a uniform. You have already registered here, so that's one thing to take off the list. Alright, follow me. We'll head to the Dean's office. So he can see what to do with you." Out of the corner of Misaki's eye, he noticed somebody strolling toward them. "Hey Shinobu-chan!" He turned toward the voice to see a sandy haired guy wrap an arm around Misaki. "So, Shinobu-chan is this the rumored new guy? He's pretty cute," the kid stated in a flirty tone. "I'm Sumi Keiichi. Ya'know, you and me are gonna have to get some 'alone time' if you catch my drift."

Shinobu laughed dryly. "You must be a comedian. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want be around someone like you. Now if you don't mind, we have business to attend." Sumi placed a hand to his chest dramatically, "Oh how you wound me. I was trying to be friendly with the new kid." He turned toward Misaki, who was still not sure what to do. "Well if you need something let me know. I can help with 'certain' things," Sumi whispered.

"Ah I..." Misaki nodded. He had absolutely no idea what to say. Sumi had caught him off guard with his flirty chat. Yet one question remained in his head. Shinobu growled slightly, "Alright go away now." Sumi sighed and embraced Shinobu. "Well just know that I LOVE YOU!" Sumi ran off and Misaki noticed the blond's eye twitching.

Misaki stared off in the direction that he saw Sumi run. "Well, that was definitely interesting." Shinobu pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed angrily. "Yeah he's not the only one. Come on, before we get distracted again." The brunette simply smiled and continued to follow the blond.

**A/N: Aaaaand thats chapter one done! Was it good, bad? Honestly I'm not sure what to say but I hope it's good. I do realize that this kinda started out slow but the pace will speed up at some time. Of course we only saw three of the characters but we will meet more in the next chapter or so. Also if the characters seem a bit out of character sorry for that. One more thing is that most of the story will be told through Misaki's POV I was just kinda trying to get the story started up. So that's why it kinda seems a bit weird. :p Lol oops...^~^; Anyway thanks for reading! **

***if my info seems off let me know.* **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey people! Here is the next chapter! Just to solve anyone's confusion, this story is gonna be told through Misaki's POV and if it does change for like a chapter or two ill let you know (I really don't think that will happen but just in case it does). The first chapter was sort of a little prologue thing as to show the first thoughts and actions (i don't know how to describe it -_- as that is the best it's gonna be described). Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica (duh I'm pretty sure it's not mine) **

I entered the main building with Shinobu, going through twists and turns through this elegant building. I couldn't help but be filled with envy because of this school. Or should I say palace? I wouldn't be surprised if it freaking was! I would definitely have to call my brother about this place. I could never thank him enough for what he's done. From what I had heard, it took a lot of convincing to get a commoner like me to attend here.

"Misaki. Hello? Are you even listening to me? I have been saying we're here," Shinobu said, snapping me out of my thoughts. A wooden door with simple carved in designs had small words printed on it saying 'Dean's office's. Shinobu grabbed my wrist pulling me inside, without even knocking.

"S-Shinobu, we can't just _walk_ in here without knocking!" Shinobu simply smirked at me. "Oh don't worry. The Dean and I are closer than you think. He'll know what I can do if he even tries to get rid of me. Plus your new so it won't matter."

A black haired man was sitting in an office chair, filing through papers when he looked up to find us standing in his office, obviously uninvited. He sighed then spoke "Shinobu, first of all, stop bursting into my office when you feel like it. Don't you have any classes right now?" The blond spoke back, strolling toward his desk and sitting on it. "Not today. Besides the new kid came today." He pointed toward me as if to make a point. The Dean simply stood from his desk and walked toward me. "I'm sorry before as you had to be escorted by him." He jerked a thumb to Shinobu, who in return stuck out his tongue. "Well, let me properly introduce myself. I'm Miyagi Yoh. The Dean of this school. You must be..." He walked back to the desk, picking up a file, reading it. "Misaki Takahashi correct?" I nodded.

"It's nice to meet you sir. I'm very grateful for being able to attend here." I bowed slightly only to be met by a surprised face. "Sorry did I say something wrong?" I wasn't sure why they were making those faces at me. "Oh no. You didn't say nothing wrong. It's just that not a lot of people here tend to be very polite to me. Especially this brat right here." Shinobu looked up from the files he was reading to give Miyagi the glare of death.

"Heh, excuse me _sir, _what did you just call me?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, I thought so."

Making the right choice, I decided to stay silent. Ignoring the bickering going on in front of me, I gazed around the room. First thing that caught my attention was all the books. Literature to be exact even though I'm not very interested in it. Manga was always more of my thing.

"Okay Takahasi-san, I won't take any more of your time. Let me give you a schedule and the room you'll be staying in. The dorms here are also separated by what you are. First and second year students are in the west wing. Third and fourth year students are in the east wing. Takatsuki here will personally help you if you have any problems trying to find any rooms or classes. Before I forget, classes are in the next building to us. It may take sometime to figure everything out but I have a feeling you'll fit right in." Miyagi gave me a slip of white paper and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Alright I'm gonna put my trust in Takatsuki, hoping he won't do something childish. He's gonna give you a little tour then get you a uniform. Right?"

Shinobu waved a hand, jumping off the desk. "Yes old man I hear you loud and clear. Don't lose the new kid. Got it. Let's go!" I bowed, out of respect. "Thank you sir. It was nice meeting you." Shinobu grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me out of there. "First we should get your uniform, just to get that out the way. Then we'll go the next building over and look at the classes. Actually now that I think of it, let me see your schedule." I handed it over and he skimmed over the paper. "Hmm, you actually have a few classes with me. Not bad." He gave my schedule back and I stuffed it into my messenger bag.

It was a little weird how Shinobu had that confidence to even speak to the Dean like that. Maybe their friendship went back a few months or so? Maybe they had a sibling or so and know each other through them? So I started to ask questions. Of course, it seemed fine to me. That was okay right?

No. It wasn't. After a fifteen minute rant whispered, (more like silently screaming) at me, that answer was a definite no.

"Misaki, I can tell your aren't too bright, but really...what made you so concerned about my relationship with that old man," Shinobu questioned me. He looked around the halls for a second to see if any students were walking by. "You better be lucky I'm gonna even tell you! I'm telling you cause your my friend so be grateful for this. Plus only a few people know so no telling others."

I nodded quickly, feeling a bit giddy that I was gonna hear a secret. Here I was acting like a freaking five year old! Shinobu had a pink tint spread across his face as he suddenly found the ground interesting. "We have more than a friendly relationship. We're...I guess you can say dating is an appropriate word."

"Your dating him?!"

"Shut up you idiot!" Shinobu covered my mouth with his hand. "If you even _think _of licking my hand, I swear!" So I remained silent. Not that I had much of a choice either way. "I'm gonna let go now, don't say a word and just let me speak. Okay?"

I nodded as a response, questions going through my head a mile a minute. "Just to keep a long story short, he had got together with my sister before. It didn't quite work out for them, so after a year or so after they spilt, we got together. Look lets just got you all situated," Shinobu said, obviously embarrassed. I couldn't help but smile.

"I find it cute, even if I don't know the whole story," I told him, smiling. Shinobu looked startled for a second but, a small smile grew on his face. "You really are an idiot." He flicked my forehead and walked past me. "Alright let's go." I smiled and followed him.

"The uniforms are over in the next hall, you will get four pairs and it will be your job to make sure they get clean. No one to blame but you if they end up dirty. What's your size?"

"Um I'm a-"

"Never mind, if I remember, they should have already got your size." What was the point of asking me then, I thought. He handed me a folded pair of pants and a blazer, both a light grey and feathery white color. "That's the uniform your gonna be wearing, starting tomorrow. Alright, onto the classes. Why though, they put them in the other building is definitely a mystery," Shinobu spoke.

Walking out of the building, feeling the cold air hit me was refreshing. "I told the giant to leave me be, but he just doesn't get it. What the fuck is it going to take for him to leave me be?"

"I don't know. He's your problem, not mine."

"God, your an asshole. Why do I even bother telling you these things? Geez let's just get to class."

Turning my head toward the direction of the two voices, I turned to see brunette with a vicious expression, reminding me of an angry puppy. His chocolate colored eyes had hate and an aura that said 'fuck off'. The other had silver hair and a somewhat rare color of amethyst for his eyes, it was mesmerizing just to look at him. He had a bored facial expression, an aura saying 'I don't care who you are'. It was when he locked eyes with me that I had to look away, feeling a blush creep up.

"Shinobu, do happen to know them?" He turned to look at me. "Who?" I pointed to the males that had walked by. "Oh them. Don't even waste your time. They are one of those 'popular group' kids. Who you just saw were the princes of this school. The one who looks pissed was Hiroki Kamijou or the 'Devil Prince'. He isn't the nicest person your gonna meet, trust me. He throws books at other students if they don't pay attention. He acts like the goddamn teacher sometimes," Shinobu huffed.

"The other Prince known as the 'Lonely Prince', is Akihiko Usami. I actually don't know too much about him, only that some of the guys here admire him. They say that he can't feel love." I cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Can't feel love?" The blonde nodded. "Either way, the both of them are known as popular. I think the other two are Sumi and Nowaki Kusama, who actually acts a bit like you."

"What makes them so popular here? Is it cause they're some geniuses or something?" I questioned Shinobu. He nodded again, and continued, "Yeah, plus from what I have heard recently is that the Devil Prince is dating Nowaki. It's quite surprising actually." I pondered the thought. I haven't met Kusama-San yet but I could already tell he seemed like a very sweet person.

Reaching the similar building and pushing the doors open, we ventured inside, the same one I would be attending tomorrow. "So this is where the classes are. Since there are only three floors in this building, it's the smallest building on campus so you shouldn't get too lost here." I nodded, taking in all the info.

"So about the whole 'princes dating' situation, it sounded like they were fighting the way Kamijou-San was talking. Is Kusama-San the 'giant' he was talking about?" I asked. Shinobu chuckled, "oh yeah, he's tall. His nickname is giant here just cause of that reason. Plus they don't fight, it's more of a one-sided argument."

"One-sided argument? The relationship just works either way?"

"Yep."

"Oh...well good for them I hope," I shrugged, not really sure what to say. I don't know many people with that kind of relationship. Err...actually now I do, I thought to myself. "Alright last stop, dorms. Lets go," Shinobu said boredly. We walked back out, and headed back toward the building we had just left. "Hey whats the room number?"

I pull the paper back out of my messenger bag, reading the number. "3AA is what it says," I responded. "Really? Huh, well you might be actually be lucky with your roommate," The blonde replied with little surprise. That made me a little nervous about that. Who was it? Strolling down the east wing, I noticed many of the wooden doors with room numbers, knowing many of the third and fourth year students staying in here.

"Alright here we are. Now here are some final rules for me to tell you from the old man. It's just pretty much that curfew is at ten but lights out at eleven. If your caught outside the campus after curfew, you're gonna get in trouble. Trust me, it's not worth it. Now any questions before I leave?"

I looked away for a second to think, but only one question came to mind. And I had to admit, I wasnt even sure why I asked. "Can you um exchange phone numbers with me?" The blonde cocked an eyebrow and shrugged. "Sure why not. Your my friend, so I guess it's normal to do this kind of thing." Pulling out a black shiny cellphone and handed it to me. "Let me see yours so I can add your number."

Nodding, I took my similar red cellphone out of my pocket and gave it to him. After exchanging numbers, Shinobu started to walk away. "Like the old man had said, if you need anything let me know," Shinobu stated simply. He walked off with a wave of his hand. "See ya later then!" I called out to him. He waved once more, disappearing around the corner of the hallway. Sighing, I opened the door to find a neat room, with two single beds on opposite sides of the room, both made and comfortable looking, but was you could tell was already being used.

"Wow, such a simple looking room yet it still has that magnificent feel to it. This place is so amazing!"

"Yeah it really is."

I jumped at the sudden sound of an unfamiliar voice to find, a very tall person staring down at me. He seemed like a model to me, with dark blue eyes and dark hair. He smiled warmly at me then spoke, "Hi. You must be the student I've been hearing about. I'm Nowaki Kusama and you are?" I gasped softly, "I'm Misaki Takahashi. People have been talking about me?"

"Yeah, the students get all crazy when someone new arrives. I'm not too sure why but they do sure crave new kids. Well mostly if they are the same year. Quick question are you a third or fourth? Cause I'm a third year but I like to help others as best as I can," the giant had said. Catching me off guard, I answered, " You're a third year? But you look...older." He laughed and continued to speak, "Haha yeah I get that a lot. But if you needneed help of some sort let me know." I nodded then walked toward the middle of the room.

"So which bed is mine?" I questioned. Nowaki sat on the bed to the left, "Well I chose this one so you can have the other one if you want."

"That's fine with me!" I said with a smile. Setting my messenger bag down, I collapsed onto the bed, breathing in the clean sheets. "Tired?" I heard Nowaki chuckle at the sight of me, I turned over to look at him. He was looking at his phone then tapping quickly before closing it shut. He stood up, "I'm gonna head out and meet some people. Since curfew isn't for another four hours, you can walk around campus if want." I didn't say anything. It was already six? I pulled out my cellphone to checo the time.

"I think just going to relax in here," I said quietly. He nodded and opened the door, "That's cool. I'll see you around." I did a slight wave as he left the room, still lying on the bed. I should call my brother, I thought. I dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

**A/N: Chapter two is done! And it's longer than the first one so go me! I was actually happy I updated this a lot faster than I thought I would. I think explaining the relationship part went a bit fast for me but I kinda wanted to get it out there. Plus more characters woohoo! **

**Kace-Sama : I was gonna PM you but then I thought 'Nah.' Besides doing this is a lot more fun. And now you know which group Usagi-san's in. I was thinking of making him a teacher but being a student was alot more appealing to me x). I'm so glad you like Sumi in this story! Whenever i read the manga he was consistently flirting with Misaki so I wrote him as flirty and ' if you let me I will molest you' kind of guy. Lol Mostly cause I can see him as that kind of person xD. What his intentions are though is not gonna be said till later lol. I agree with you about Shinobu and Misaki meeting in fanfictions. It always makes me smile to see them meet :3 plus I like the long reviews! When I read yours I couldn't help but giggle. How this idea came to me was mostly cause a friend of mine texts me at 3 in the morning asking to play a game -_- so you can say when I first thought of the story I was out of it lol :p. Thank you for the review *Bows* they encourage me to continue! **

**k: Thank you for the review! ;3; **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is chapter three! Thank you so far for the follows and reviews! They encourage me to keep writing! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica (I don't think I'm gonna keep writing this over and over but just to make sure you do know who doesn't own this is me! Lol) **

The phone rang a few times before it picked up. On the other end of the phone call had ended up being Manami-san, my brother's wife. "Hello?" She said. "Hi Manami-san it's me Misaki," I responded. "Oh Misaki-kun! How have you been? Do you make it to the school okay?" I smiled, she always acted a mom to me whenever she came to visit. It was only about three months ago that she got married to my brother.

"I'm okay. Um is my brother there by any chance?"

She sighed. "No, he went drinking with some worker of his. He should be back in about an hour. Do you want me to let him know you called?" I nodded. Only to remember that I'm on the phone. Mentally slapping myself, I responded, "Sure. Tell him I'm having a great time over here." I heard her giggle on the other line. "Okay hun, I'll let him know."

After an exchange of goodbyes I hung up and tossed my phone away from me. Resting my arms behind my head, I let my thoughts drift off to my brother. I really had to thank him for all he's done. Not only with helping me come to this school, but also raising me. I was about eight when my parents were killed in an accident, other family members were there, debating on what to do with me. My brother said he would raise me himself. I smile sadly, remembering the event.

_Bzzt !_

Glancing toward my cellphone, I learned toward it to see I had a text message. It from none other than Shinobu. _I'm bored. You haven't seen all of the campus have you? _I couldn't help but to roll my eyes and laugh softly. I texted back. _No I don't think I have seen all of it. Why? _ I placed the phone on my chest, laying back down closing my eyes.

Only to have it go off again.

_Cool. Let's walk around it for a while. We still have a few hours till curfew. Also how you like your roommate?_ I typed back swiftly. _Yeah thanks for telling me who it was. Are you coming to my room or am I going to yours? _I waited a minute for a response.

_I'm coming to yours. _I sat up from the bed, shoving my phone in my pocket. Hearing a knock from my door, I walked over to open it, only to find it wasn't Shinobu. It was Hiroki, and he looked pissed. "Nowaki, you know I- who the hell are you?" I stuttered for a second before I could even speak. "Um, I'm new here. I'm-"

"Takahashi right? Look right now I have no time for talk. I'm looking for a really tall guy. Have you seen him? Your his new roommate aren't you?"

"Yeah I am. He left a few minutes ago," I said.

"That fucker! I knew it! Did he say where he was going?" I shook my head. He slapped my arm. "Alright that's good enough." He ran off, I stared off into the hallway, seeing him knock into Shinobu. "Get the fuck out of my way!" Shinobu turned toward the running Prince, flipping him off. "Asshole! Watch where you're going!" The blonde noticed me standing there, then walked up to me. "So, what was mister 'i have a attitude' doing here?" I shrugged. "Guess he was searching for his boyfriend?" I really didn't know what to say. Shinobu gazed at me for a second. "Does it not bother you?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "What doesn't bother me?" I questioned. Shinobu glanced around the room before he continued. "That most of the guys here are gay?" I blushed, but shrugged my shoulders, "I mean, love is love. It shouldn't really matter what gender we are. Right?" Shinobu chuckled, "Well then I have a question for you then."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you prefer guys or girls?" I could feel my face get hot, steam blowing out of my ears. "U-um, why is that i-important?" Shinobu started to laugh. "Geez it is so much fun to screw around with you. Doesn't matter what you prefer here, as nobody is really gonna care." He started walking off. "Come on, let's walk around the campus. I was bored out of my mine. Plus I would be doing the old man a favor." It was a good thing to say that nobody cared about your sexuality, but what had made me dizzy with thought was when asking who I like better. Honestly, I wasn't sure. I believed love is love, no questions asked. If I find it though, that is.

"Misaki, are you coming or what?" Snapping out of my thoughts, I nodded and jogged to him. After a few turns, we exited the building noticing how fewer people were outside. "Oh yeah, Sumi said he wants to join us so were gonna stay here for bit. We can sit on one of the benches here," He pointed to one of them nearby. Following him, he sat gracefully, crossing one leg over the other, while I sat with my hands in my lap.

"Sumi is more of the popular group, right?" I asked and the blonde nodded. "So why does he like to hang out with, I guess I can say, the not so popular people?" He shrugged. "I don't know. I don't care. He's good company every now and then but he's a real pain in the ass." I giggled a bit, "Well, even though you call him a pain in the ass, you still like his company."

The Blondie glanced in my direction, before smirking, "Geez, you like to think positive a lot don't you?" I must have looked confused since he added, "It's not a bad thing. I'm just not use to someone who is happy most of the time, other than Nowaki." I smiled, than felt arms go around me.

"Hi Misaki-kun! How are liking it here?" I looked up to my captor to find Sumi gazing at me. "It's fine!" Shinobu sighed then said, "Sumi, let go of him. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want you touching him."

"Oh is this jealousy I sense? You want me to give you the same love and affection I'm giving Misaki-kun as well?"

"Don't make me laugh. I would prefer it if you didn't."

"This is jealousy! Come here so I can give you some lovin'."

"Can we just start walking? I don't want to hear anymore sexual comments coming from you."

"How were they sexual?"

Let's just say that this conversation went on for a good twenty minutes about whether Sumi was a sexual pervert or not. It's not like it bothered me. My brother was always hugging me and his wife would kiss my cheeks. Plus I wasn't into Sumi like that since I only thought of him as a friend. It was after the conversation that things got interesting. All it started with was some screaming.

"You bastard! I have been looking for you every where! What the hell!"

"But Hiro-san, you said to leave you alone. So I did."

Don't take everything I say to heart! Idiot!"

I looked over to find Hiorki and Nowaki standing near a tree towards the gates of the school. "Um guys?" I say, not taking my eyes of the couple. Sumi simply smilies as Shinobu sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "There they go again. Sumi, have any idea what it is this time?" He shrugged, "Usagi-san told me a bit about it but he didn't know too much either."

"Who's Usagi-san?" They looked at me. Shinobu, ignoring me, turned toward Sumi, "You do realize that if he catches you calling him that, he will kill you right?" Sumi crossed his arms behind his head, "Yeah somewhat, but I think he already knows that I call him that."

"What do I already know?"

We all turned around to find the one and only 'lonely Prince' staring at us. I quickly looked down, avoiding his gaze. Sumi replied swiftly, "Your nickname. You know how it's kinda close to Usami."

"Yeah I get it. Who's this? The new student?"

I did a slight nod, not looking up. I had no idea why, but my face was burning and my heart was beating like a hummingbird. I felt cold fingers grip my chin, forcing me to look up. I gasped, staring at his eyes noticing how rare it was to see such a color. I could hear Sumi talking, "Yeah, even you have to admit he's cute." He didn't say anything as he let go of my face, strolling past me. I lightly touched my chin, feeling electricity flow though my fingertips. I thought my heart was seriously gonna burst with all the pounding.

"Hey guys do you hear that?" Shinobu said, looking back toward the fighting couple. Everyone stopped talking to listen. I finally managed to find my voice, "Its really quiet."

"Huh, so you can talk."

"S-shut up."

"Ooh, you can be snippy. Sumi, I might have to say for once that you're right."

Shinobu rolled his eyes, "You guys realize that the fighting stopped. They're both gone." Sumi smirked, "Sounds like they're gonna be busy tonight." Shinobu made a face, "Wow. You really are a pervert." He held up his hands, "Not a pervert, someone who knows what's gonna happen, sexual or not." Watching the two of them start to bicker once more, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Usagi-san was staring at me. It was as if he was trying to figure me out. I huffed, I really don't want to spend my time around this bastard.

"Misaki, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving," Shinobu stated, grabbing my wrist. "The both of you are irritating me." Usagi-San started to walk off, before looking at me, "Misaki...cute name. I guess I will be seeing you in class tomorrow." I felt my heart beat even faster, if that was possible. Sumi stretched his arms, "I'm gonna head on back to my room. See you guys later!" He ran up to Shinobu and me, giving us hugs. "Bye Misaki! Bye Shinobu!"

"Get the hell off me." Sumi faked a pout.

"Oh you bully. Quit trying to deny my love for you." I saw Shinobu's eye twitch, I had to hold in my laughter. I couldn't help but find their friendship funny. Shinobu saw me smiling, "Don't even start laughing or I swear! Let's just go to the cafe and get something to eat." I smiled and waved to Sumi, "Okay. Bye Sumi!"

Heading towards the cafe, we walked in a comfortable silence. Luckily, it was on the Sam building as our dorms, only on a different floor. In total, there are five floors. The first is the where all the main work happens for the teachers and where new people, like me, come to get signed up. The second was the cafe and the third was where all the dorms were. The fourth is where all the club's are and the fifth is the roof. I sighed, realizing that I definitely did not belong here.

Taking out my cellphone, I checked out the time to find it was a little before eight. Two hours till curfew, I thought noticing it start to get darker. "He was checking you out." I turned to the blonde. "Huh?"

"Usami-san, he was totally checking you out. That's the first I've ever seen him look at someone like that." I blushed furiously. "W-what are you s-saying?"

"Oh come on, you can't be that naive, even you had to notice at some point." I did.

"He was probably only 'checking me out' cause I'm new," I remarked air quoting his previous response. The other male only stared at me before speaking, "Maybe he likes you." He shrugged nonchalantly. " I felt myself get hot, from my head to my toes. "Haha! Wow don't make me laugh!" Shit, Shit, shit! Don't notice I'm nervous about this, I quietly prayed. He gazed up and down at me, "Wow, how many times can I make you all flustered? I barely did anything. I don't think it's me though that's making you like this. Well come on, I want food so let's hurry up." Entering the main building, we walked up the stairs, making a few turns before finding double doors with the words cafe at the top. Only about seven guys were in here, none I recognized, "Huh only first years in here. At least we can have some peace in here," Shinobu stated. Which he ended up being right about.

After a peaceful dinner, we walked back towards the stairs I noticed that Shinobu was going back to the main office. "Where are you going?" I called after him. He didn't turn around, "I have to talk to, well, you know my boyfriend. I'll see you later." I learned my head to the side, understanding. I headed back up to dorms, ready to pass out. Honestly this day was exhausting, I don't know why I was so tired. Once more, I pulled out my cellphone checking the time. Nine twenty three it read. "Shit, why is the time going by so fast?" I said to myself. "Well curfew isn't till ten, time has been going by slow," a voice said, referring to my question. On the side was Usagi-san, he nearly made me jump. "Ahh! Geez you nearly gave me a damn heart attack. What are you doin here?" He cocked an eyebrow, "To my room, what do you think?" I blushed slightly, "I knew that! Don't treat me like an idiot!" I rushed past him. That was, before he grabbed my arm.

"Whats your full name? I didn't catch it."

"Takahashi. Misaki Takahashi. That's my full name." He chuckled a bit before letting go of my arm. "Why do you have such a girly name?"

"Don't laugh at me! Before I was born, my family originally thought I was gonna be a girl so they choose Misaki. After they found out I was a boy, they had gotten used to the name, they kept it like that." Why was I telling him something like this? Why was my heart pounding like crazy? "Look I'm gonna go," I said as I rushed past him, not wanting a reply. After getting to my room, I swung the door shut, falling against it. I don't think I could stay there much longer. Stupid heart! Your only made to pump blood, not fuck around with my emotions!

I glanced around to find that Nowaki was not here. I guess in can shower since he's not here, I thought. I was glad the rooms also had a bathroom with it. Heading towards the bathroom, I stripped off my clothes, carelessly tossing them to the floor. Jumping in, I turned on the warm water feeling it hit my back, relaxing me instantly. I learned onto the white tiled wall, resting my head.

After my shower, I got out with only a blue fluffy towel on, when I heard a knock at my door. I opened the door a crack to see Shinobu standing there. "Hey can I stay with you toinight? Hiroki is busy fucking his boyfriend in our room and he locked the door. The old man was busy tonight and I'm pretty sure I'm not spending my time with Sumi and Mister 'stick up my ass' Prince."

"Sure you can spend the night. But I'm, um-"

"Cool." He barged in, almost making me lose my grip on the towel.

"Shinobu, can let me get dressed first?" He then noticed I was only wearing a towel before nodded. "Sure dude, go ahead. I won't look." The blonde faced the wall opposite of me. I grabbed a t-shrit, shorts, and my boxers, putting them on, glancing at Shinobu just to make sure he wasn't looking. It's not that I didn't trust him, it's just that I'm a bit insecure of my body.

"Okay you can turn around," I said. He turned around as walked back into the bathroom to retrieve my dirty clothes and place them in a basket. Coming back, I noticed Shinobu laying on Nowaki's bed gazing at his phone texting somebody. "Who are you texting?" I asked. "My sister. She's been texting me non-stop about some new guy she had met. She does love this guy considering how many texts I get just from her just to talk about him. I smiled and then heard a loud bell go off. "Guess this means we have another hour till lights out. Anyway, whenever she found a new guy, she told me all about him. It's a bit annoying but I find it funny since she's gonna tell me all this info." It made me think of my own brother, then I remembered that he still hadn't called. I'll just send him a quick text, I thought to myself.

_Hey brother, I just wanted to let you know I'm already enjoying myself here. I think I've made some friends too! Ill call you tomorrow! Love you! _

I pressed send and flopped onto my bed, going under my covers. Shinobu glanced over at me, "Are you tired?" I nodded, "Yeah a bit." He didn't say anything back. He finished a text then tossed his phone onto the end the bed. "Well sleep then. We got to be in class by nine anyways." I mumbled an okay before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: WooHoo I'm a on a roll! Another chapter down! I really do like writing this story. Thanks for reading! **

**Guest: What kind of candy? ;) **

**puppyfacetwo: Thank you for finding my story interesting! I'm glad you like it :) **

**Kace-Sama: Yep Shinobu is dating the big man on campus xD As Sumi's plan, I already have down on what I'm gonna make him do. Misaki and Usagi-san have a conversation finally (well sort of) plus Usagi-San is gonna be a royal bitch for a while XD. If I could I would give them all hugs (Hiroki might hit me though) lol . I do like reading school fits mostly cause they make me laugh it really is refreshing to find stories like that. Yes all dem**

**boys are now here and the party begin (if there ever is one lol) I realised that though I'm one of those people who like to sleep in but doesn't want to go to bed early -_- fml. Anyways thank you for the review :D **

**na-ka-ma284: Thank you for finding my story interesting ;3; **

**TeitoKitten: Thank you! Im glad you found my story good enough to read. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is chapter four. I'm gonna let you know now, in this chapter, they may seem a bit OOC simply cause what is going to happen (if so oh well) Also, for some reason the song 'accidently in love' is in my head and it WON'T LEAVE ME BE! *Slams head on desk* fml Alright now to the story. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica. **

"Misaki." I stirred a bit, hearing someone call me. Give ten more minutes or so than I'll get up. "Hey. Get up." I felt someone nudge my side. I groaned before hiding under my covers. "Misaki, if you don't get up, I'm gonna knock you into next week. GET THE HELL UP!" I felt the covers fly off me before I startled myself and slipped off the bed. Landing in a sideways position on the floor, making me look like an awkward mess, I gazed up at Shinobu holding my light blue sheets.

With my vision still a little blurry, I tried to see the emotion on his face, which appeared as blobs of colors. "Well finally you woke up. I didn't know how long you were gonna sleep. Hurry up its like eight twenty something." After my vision focused, I started up at him confused. "But...classes don't start till nine."

Shinobu face-palmed, which meant I had said something wrong. "Misaki, have you never heard of breakfast before?" I stared at the floor board for a few seconds before laughing. "Oh! Want to get some breakfast than Shinobu?" I had asked him. The blonde sighed, then nodded. "It's gonna be a bit packed. If the other students are awake." I stood up before realizing I wasn't dressed in my uniform. "Hey Shinobu can you go on ahead without me? I'm gonna get dressed real quick." Shinobu simply shrugged.

"Yeah, you do remember where it is right?" I nodded, grabbing my assigned clothes. He walked out of my room, leaving me alone to change. Stripping off my t-shirt and shorts, I stood around before I heard a knock. I thought to myself, at least people are polite enough to not just barge in. I called out, "Give me a minute!" Only to have in reply by a familiar voice, "Its me, Nowaki."

I slid on my pants, before opening the door. He smiled at me, already dressed, "Hey Takahashi-kun, I was gonna just walk in but I didn't know if you were sleeping or if you already left. I can see your just getting dressed. I came by to find some papers." I held my hands up.

"That's okay. I just woke not too long ago. This is also your room." He scratched the back of his head, "Yeah sorry for not coming back. I was a bit...busy." I nodded as if I didn't know. Shinobu had told me they were having sex in a vulgar way but I wasn't gonna say anything about it. I couldn't help but feel myself blush at the word 'sex'. He walked past me as I shut the door, ignoring the look on my face. I grabbed the blazer from off the bed and put it on, the soft fabric cooling me down.

Nowaki was filing through his papers on a small desk near his bed before turning to me. "You didn't happen to find a paper on my bed last night have you?" I shook my head. I could ask Shinobu and see if he had seen anything. I grabbed my messenger bag, slinging it on my shoulder.

"I can ask around if you want," I offered. "If they have seen any-" A loud pop song blasted, interrupting me. He pulled out a cellphone, smiling at whatever the caller i.d said. "Hello? Ah! Thank you so much! Yes Hiro-san! I love you!" He hung up, sliding it back into his pocket.

"Takahashi-kun, seems like I won't need you to find anything. I had someone else find it for me," I nodded, "Um, stop me if I'm being rude but...what was it for exactly? You didn't quite tell me, so I wasn't sure _what _I needed to find," I questioned. Nowaki gazed at me before smiling nervously, "Well, it doesn't quite matter now does it? I'm sorry to be wasting your time," He nearly ran out the room as I stood utterly confused. I shrugged as I left the room as well. "Weird. Really weird. No need to bolt out of the room over some paper. But it must have been important so..." I asked myself out loud all the questions I had, getting no reply in return. I groaned, knowing there was no point in even trying to figure anything out. I was just gonna get stuck on the web of confusion.

Sighing, I headed downstairs toward the cafe, finding Shinobu inside with Sumi obviously yelling at him for something. I walked in, noticing a few heads turn to stare at me, almost like they've never seen a human being before. Others were busy eating or chatting, caught up in their lives to notice me. I grabbed an omelette, and trudged along to the table where my friends were sitting. I stopped temporarily, only to keep going, knowing what I said was correct. Friends. Placing myself next to Sumi though was a bit of a mistake.

"Hey Misaki-kun! You look really cute! I wouldn't mind doing some things to you right now." I blushed slightly at the comment, having no idea what to say. He placed an arm around me and resumed eating. I took bites of my omelette as Shinobu poked my cheek. I arched an eyebrow, "What?" He gazed at Sumi before returning to me, "It doesn't bother you? Seriously?"

Sumi piped in, "Don't worry about Shinobu-Chan. He's just jealous that I'm paying more attention to you than him." Shinobu scoffed, "Don't make me laugh. I could never be jealous of you and especially you."

The two males continued to bicker as I tuned out the conversation. I had heard them talk about this subject already knowing what was going to be said. I glanced at other students to get a sneak peek of who I could possibly be hanging out with but something felt weird. It was then that I realized that someone was staring me. At least I think so. I searched for the person but found nobody. Maybe I was paranoid or something. Shinobu saw my look of discomfort, "Yo what's wrong?" I shook my head.

"Nothing. It's just that I felt like...someone was staring at me. Maybe I'm just crazy." The two stared at me before looking around. It was when Sumi had smirked that I felt that something was suspicious. He looked at me speaking quietly, "As it turns out someone _is _staring at you." I searched around, curiosity swarming my mind. Hearing a text tone, Shinobu pulled out his phone reading a text.

"I'll be right back. Sorry, something happened," The blonde apologized before strolling off. I watched him leave the cafe. Whatever his message had said, he seemed a bit stressed out by it. "Sumi, do you have any idea what was wrong?" He shook his head, "I'm not sure what that was all about either. Maybe something family related?" He answered, not looking at me. I gazed at what was interesting him so much.

Out of no where, he cupped my face. "Misaki, have I told you that your eyes are a pretty color?"

I was genuinely confused by the sudden compliment, also noticing he still kept looking in another direction. "Sumi-san, What are you looking at?" I started to turn my head before he stopped me, "Your eyes silly. An innocent color," He said with a smile that I didn't quite believe. He glanced over one last time, smiling smugly.

In the corner of my eye, I saw the lonely prince walk towards us. He didn't seem too happy to notice what Sumi was doing to me. He crossed his arms on his chest, irritation written on his face. I had no idea why he would be pissed though, it's not that he likes me. "Sumi, what are you do you think you're doing to him?"

Sumi stood up, "What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything whatsoever." I didn't realize it till just now. Usagi-San was the one who was staring at me. I sat still in my seat, watching the two of them chat, even though it didn't seem like the most friendly one. Luckily, Shinobu came back in, only to see me in confusion.

He walked toward me, "Hey, you done with breakfast? Class starts in about five minutes. I figured we could go now." I stared the two males who were deep in conversation to even notice that Shinobu came back. I touched both of their shoulders, making them stop talking, "Um Shinobu and I are gonna head to our classes. See you both later!" Dashing toward the doors, I headed downstairs and out the building. I didn't feel like listening to the rest of the conversation, even though I payed no attention to it.

The blonde ran right behind me, "Misaki, slow down! We're not racing! Besides we have the first class together and it's not very far into the school building." I slowed to a stop, waiting for him to catch up. "Why were they talking about you?" I was confused by his statement.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" The other sighed, knowing for a fact now that I didn't listen to their chat whatsoever. "They were talking about you, Misaki. Did you not hear them? Usami-san was ticked off at Sumi. Hmm. I knew it."

I was interested in what Shinobu was thinking about, "What do you know?" He strolled past me. "Just that...you know what? We'll talk later. Let's just had to class. Besides it's not important. Let's go." Following him inside the school building, I decided to drop the topic for now. What was it that he knew? I pondered these questions in my head, going over all the possibilities. I sighed as I entered the first class, seeing the other students stare at me. Might as well get this over with I thought to my self.

Noon came by quicker than expected, as we got an hour break for lunch. I walked through the crowded halls, searching for Shinobu and Sumi. Curiosity wasn't going to leave me alone until I figured out why everyone was acting so weird this morning. First it was the random text message Shinobu got, then Sumi started to flirt with me and Usagi- San was getting all jealous or something.

Wait.

Did I just say jealous? No. He wasn't jealous, he probably thought Sumi was doing something else. Yeah, he doesn't like me like that. Of course, I kept telling myself these thoughts, having no idea whether they were true. Sumi liked to flirt with others as well, not just me. I was pretty sure Usagi-San wasn't interested in me so why was I feeling so weird about this?

Deciding not to eat right now, I walked around campus to look for the guys. Shinobu didn't answer my calls and I hadn't exchanged phone numbers with Sumi yet so I wasn't sure where they were. Bumping into other students, I walked outside and headed straight to be the back of the building. I could at least I could hear my thoughts since I was alone.

Or so I thought I was by myself.

Usagi-San was leaning against the wall, cigarette lit up in his hand. Surprising me, I nearly jumped out of my skin when he spoke.

"The hell are you doing here?" He asked curiously, taking a drag from the cancer stick.

I scoffed, not sure why I did but I responded anyway, "I just needed a quiet place to think. You smoke?" I pointed to the cigarette, "That will send you to the grave early if you don't stop now." He stared at it and shrugged, "Sure. I'll quit...when I'm dead."

I huffed, knowing I wasn't going to get through to him whatsoever, "What the hell! Here I am trying to help you out and you just-" Without me noticing, he had walked closer and placed a hand next to me on the wall.

"So, you do think of me?" I blushed a bright cherry red, "Does it sound like I said that?! That was nowhere near close to it you damn idiot!" I yelled at him, in return he only smirked darkly.

"Usagi-san," I asked, "Don't get so close to me. You reek of smoke." He gave me strange look, "Did you just call me by my nickname?" I shook my head, "No. I called you by your name. Wait, is your nickname Usagi?"

He sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose, "Yes. Sumi told you didn't he?" I leaned my head to one side than the other. I remembered that he did say it was his nickname. "Oh! Sorry! I forgot and-" He placed a hand up, stopping my sentence. "No. You can call me that. It sounds cute coming from you."

"Don't say that it sounds cute! I'm a guy!" He chuckled dryly, faking all the innocence from his voice. "Misaki, I can call you cute whenever I feel like. You can't tell me what to say. Didn't anybody tell you not to be rude like that?"

Irritation laced through me, "You arrogant snot, who the hell do you think you are?"

"Akihiko Usami." I growled a bit, obviously annoyed by his attitude. I started to walk off, "You know what? Forgot you. I'm leaving." He chuckled at me, tossing the lit up stick to the ground, stomping it out. One of his hands grabbed my wrist, the other wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to face his chest. He leaned in, whispering in my ear, "We should have another chat like this again." Licking my ear lobe, he released me as I collapsed against the wall, trying to calm down my racing heart.

"W-what the hell? Licking my ear was not necessary," I mumbled, feeling flustered. He's just fucking with me, that's it. He probably finds it funny! That bastard! I silently prayed that I wouldn't be expelled for murder if he tried something like that again. Consumed in my thoughts, I didn't hear my phone go off until it rang three times. Of course it was none other than my brother. Checking the time, I still had forty minutes left till the break was over. I saw that Usagi-san had already left so I could talk to him in private. I clicked 'answer' on my cellphone, figuring that I might as well chat with him.

**A/N: So yeah that happened x) Once again I have to say thank you for all the people who are actually reading this story! Your reviews, follows and favorites brighten up my day knowing that this story is good enough to actually read. *Drunk penguin dance* ~(^_^~) I do know that this chapter is a bit shorter than the last one and it sort of left on a cliffhanger (is it really a cliffhanger? I don't think it is.) But either way I will try to update as fast as I can! (You could probably tell that I was lazy to actually show them in class but there will probably be a few chapters showing them in class.) Thanks for reading! **

**na-ka-ma284: sorry about the dialogue. I tried to fix it but I don't think too well on that :/ **

**That other guest: giving me candy for an update? Well done cause it worked! *noms candy* **

**puppyfacetwo: lol a not so secret admirer I like that xD **

**skadalex: I do realize how Shinobu and Misaki's personalities are somewhat different but alike. I would like it if they actually do meet and become friends in the manga. Oh they will become more alike in time x) Thanks for reading! **

**Sekaifangirl83: Thank you sooo much! Here's a cookie for my appreciation *hands cookie***

**AnimeLover011714: Since I love Usagi's personality, I'm probably gonna keep it but maybe tweak a few things :D Hohoho his excuses for doing the things he does XD **

**thegirlwithagun: oh he will be doing more than just checking him out of ya catch my drift ;) lol Shinobu actually reminds me a lot of one of my friends so I kinda picture my friend as Shinobu :D **

**Kace-Sama: I almost fell asleep in the shower once...till a fat fucking bottle of shampoo fell on my head -_- Had a headache for a week :p lol I'd Usagi wanted to he could be a pimp according to my friend, all he needs is a cowboy hat three times the size of his head and a cane xD I do admit pouty Shinobu is cute but im gonna change his personality a bit for my story (as you could already tell) :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter five! Once again thank you for your faves, follows and reviews! You awesome people are so nice ;w; I'm gonna say now as I was typing this, I couldn't help but keep laughing simply because of something I saw on tv. The words I keep hearing are : "What? I'm hungry! That man rode me like a horse for three hours! Do you know what that's like?" "..." "And now I'm not hungry anymore." xD I have no idea why but I was imagining many people saying these lines. Am I the only one who found that funny? Yeah I thought so. Alrighty on to the story! Disclaimer: I never have or will own Junjou Romantica. **

I answered my brother's call, finally happy to get a moment with him, "Hello? Niichan?" I waited for an answer, occasionally looking over my shoulder. "Ah! Misaki? How are you doing? Are you okay? Did you make it safe?" I laughed softly, knowing how overprotective he was. Back home, these questions were such a nuisance they almost drove me crazy. Though I had to admit, I did miss it bit. Only a bit. "I'm doing okay Niichan. Stop worrying about me. You have to remember I'm not a little kid anymore," I answered his questions, only to be bombarded with more of them.

"Are you eating well? Are you having any trouble? Have you made any friends? You're not causing any trouble are you? Is the school work hard there? Have you been studying for your classes?"

One by one, I waited for him to stop rambling on with his concerns, "...make sure you're not getting into any fights...Are you there?" I laughed quietly again, "Yes I'm still here. You worry too much. I'm doing fine. Honest. I have to admit though, Niichan, this school is impressive! I mean, it really is a miracle I even got here. It's all thanks to you! Without you..." I stopped mid-sentence, not sure why I did. I didn't want to bother my brother so I continued the chat before he could say anything, "Like I said, thanks. You should know that I'm not the smartest person around but I'll work hard for you!"

There was a slight gasp on the other line before he continued, "Well, at least you seem to be okay. Hey...shouldn't you be in class right now? What are you doing calling me? You're not skipping class are you? Seriously Misaki, what would happen if you get caught?"

I coughed, "Niichan..._you _called me. The reason I answered is because I'm on my lunch break. I have about another...thirty five minutes till I have to be back in class. I wasn't really doing anything important at the moment except look for my friends."

"Oh. Heh, well I guess I can trust you to not skip class. Anyway, how have you been on your first official day?"

"Its been...interesting to say." Recalling this morning and everybody acting different, especially the whole chat I had with Usagi-San (more like him licking my ear), everyone was acting weird. I still had yet to figure it out, but right now I won't get my brother into this.

"But don't worry Niichan. It's not bad or anything. I'm just not use to the environment I think. Give me a few days or so." I heard him shuffling on the other line, obviously moving somewhere. "Hey, Niichan, what have you been up to lately?"

"Not much really. Work has been the same as normal. I'm just trying to take care of the family. It's definitely weird without you here though. Sometimes I have to remember that you're not eight anymore," He replied sadly.

"Hey now, let's not go into that kind of topic," I said nervously, really hoping the conversation wouldn't get depressing. "Yeah, Misaki. You're right. Let's just catch up a bit."

After a while, we decided to wrap up the phone call with goodbye and promises to call each other later. I glanced over my shoulder once more before checking the time. 12:43pm. I sighed as I realized Shinobu and Sumi were still nowhere to be found. I decided to text the blonde as to see where he could possibly be as I searched for Sumi.

_Shinbou-kun, where are you? We need to talk about this morning. You had said something earlier but wouldn't tell me._

Sending the message, I shoved the cell back in my pocket. 'Damn I really can't place my finger on it.' I thought, having no effort of success in the whirlwind of confusion. My appetite was long gone so I didn't feel like going towards the cafe; all this weird tension made me nauseous.

Walking back inside the school building, I ventured throughout, exploring other classrooms I had yet gone to. While killing time, I heard my phone go off. Pulling it out, I saw a text from Shinobu.

_What do you mean? Oh yeah, sorry for not answering earlier, I had a little business to handle with the old man. _

I raise an eyebrow, the first sentence throwing me off, the second one making me question whether it was really 'business'. I sighed, knowing this was hopeless.

_Nvm. I tell you face to face. Plus...'business'? What kind? _

I found the class I would be attending next and decided to just hang out in there till it started. Sitting down at a desk, I rested my head down on the cold surface waiting for a reply. It didn't take long for him to respond; as I still kept my head down, I turned the phone sideways to read the text.

_Oh! Naughty Misaki! As if you don't know. _

I typed back, _I don't. Why am I naughty? _

A quick response came through, _...you really don't know...riiight. anyway where are you? Class starts in about five min._

I checked the time before continuing, _I'm in class. What about you? _

I could practically hear Shinobu say these lines, _Well of course you're in class. I thought bout skipping class but I don't feel like bothering the old man right now. We already had some well spent time together anyway and he would just nag me. I'll text you later. _

Placing the cellphone on silent, I slid it back into my pocket. I closed my eyes, crossing my arms under my head. I could hear other students walk in groups with their friends, chatting loudly. Some were talking about me. My ears perked when I heard a recognizable voice call me.

Of course it was the one guy I wanted to avoid but he wasn't gonna leave me be. "Ya know, Misaki, you shouldn't be sleeping in class. That's what makes you stupid," I opened one eye to glare at the silver haired man, "Can you not bother me? What I do is none of your concern." He smirked at me as he sat in an empty seat next to mine. 'The prick is doing this on purpose,' I thought. He gazed at me before pulling out a notebook, starting to write something down. I sat up, seeing if I recognized anybody else I knew.

Lady Luck decided for me that the answer would be no. It was mostly fourth year students I had saw, only remembering a few of the third year people in this class. I sighed, listening to others talk about nonsense such as what others were saying about people or who was with who; topics including how much alcohol one could consume or who could hold the best hardcore, all nighter party.

Unconsciously, I stared at Usagi-san, curious as to what he was writing. Of course, the bastard decides to look my way and caught me trying to see what he was doing. "Misaki, there's no need in staring at me. If you want to tell me I'm attractive then go ahead and say so. I wouldn't mind hearing you tell me."

I blushed, startled by how cocky he sounded, "Stupid! I was not looking at you because of that. I was gonna ask what you're writing about. Quit thinking I'm trying to flirt with you." I looked away, finding my hands rested on the desk interesting. I felt his gaze but I didn't dare to return the stare back at him.

"It's a story. It's nothing special." I turned to face him as he still wrote in the notebook. I nodded, I would never consider myself as a writer considering I couldn't even write a haiku correctly. "That's cool. What's it about?" He stopped writing and closed the notebook, regaining that annoying attitude once more. "Hm, what's with the sudden interest in me?"

I arched an eyebrow, resting my head on one of my hands, "I should be asking you the same question." He smirked smugly, "Ooh you have an I don't have a problem with that." I scoffed, "Stupid jerk." I looked around the room, noticing how the teacher still hadn't come in. Quietly, I checked the time on my phone. 1:08pm. To me, that was obviously peculiar but nobody seemed bothered by it. "Um, Usagi-san, where is the teacher?" He checked around.

"Late probably. This isn't the first time he's arrived late."

"It isn't?!"

"Why does this surprise you so much?"

I picked up my head from off my palm, "This really doesn't bother you. Really?" He shook his head, opening that damn notebook and deciding to write. I pulled my cellphone back out and saw a text message from Shinobu, curious as to what I'm doing.

_Teacher isn't here yet. Kinda just sitting here. Shouldn't you be in class as well?_

After sending the message, my cell was taken away. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?" The Prince was typing something into my phone before nearly tossing it back at me. "My number's in there." Without saying anything else, he resumed to continuing whatever he was writing about.

"Well," I started, I didn't know why it was so hard for me to finish the sentence, "you're gonna need my number as well. Here let me see it." I lended an outstretched hand, waiting for him to hand me his cell. Of course he pulls a fancy one and gives it to me. I find the contacts and add my number to its content.

"There, now you have my number and I have yours. Simply now that when I get a text, I won't be confused as to who it is." Of course, my phone shows that I got a message back from Shinobu.

_I am in class. The teacher left though and he hasn't came back in a while. So there isn't really anything I felt like doing. Btw this isn't important or nothing but have you seen Sumi anywhere? I gave the pervy idiot some help with some work and he ran off with it. _

I quickly typed back, the clicking sound not bothering anybody considering they were still clumped up in their little groups,

_Well my teacher's late and nobody seems bothered. Guess thats just me. No I haven't seen Sumi since this morning. Also please tell me again why the third and fourth year students can share a few of the same classes._

The blonde's reply was quick and simple, it was like he was reading my mind.

_Which Prince is it? Angry or lonely?_

I turned toward the person beside me, as he still was writing,

_Lonely. Um is it weird that he has my # and I have his? Plus why is he called that? _The response was quick and was pretty much the end of our conversation._Yes. It is. Look we'll talk later if you want. Gtg._

I sighed, of course my questions were gonna be put on hold, I thought to myself. The time had read as 1:17pm before the clumsy man walked in and slammed a few books onto his desk. Finally we could get on with this class.

* * *

The official school day was over by the time four o'clock rolled around, as I stumbled a bit back to my room. It was exhausting for me to fit everything in my head like that. I'm surprised it didn't blow up from the knowledge. Collapsing on the bed on my back, I fished around for my phone in my back pocket as I didn't bother to even to sit up, making this task a lot harder than it should've been.

After I finally managed to pluck it out and turn the volume back up, I saw I had three texts. Two from Shinobu and one from Usagi-san, I decided to check his first since it was only one message.

_You almost fell asleep again. You're just gonna be more of an idiot if you continue to do that. _Growling a little, I replied harshly (or that I thought was harsh), _Fuck you. You can't call me an idiot if you don't even know how I do educationally. _I don't know what makes him act like he knows everything about me. It's pissing me off. I checked Shinobu's texts in which case the first one made me confused and a little bit scared, _Wait till I get my fucking hands on you! _

Only to have the second one make me face-palm, _Oh wait. Sorry. That message wasn't for you. I was telling that to Sumi. _

I sent a quick message to Shinobu, _What did Sumi do? Is it involved with whatever work you helped him with? _

Usagi-san had sent another text back and honestly, I really didn't want to know what the smartass had to say. Shinobu sent a text back as well, so I decided to check his first.

_Yeah, I was helping him with an assignment and the asshat decided to run off with it. So what are you doing? _

I laughed a little at how weird Shinobu's and Sumi's friendship is. It seemed like the blonde didn't like the older classmate, yet he hangs out with him and occasionally calls him his friend. I checked Usagi-san's message, _"Fuck you?" Gladly. As to how you do educationally, I can already tell how you do in class. You're not very smart. _

I chuckled darkly, he was trying to piss me off, I thought. I wasn't going to let him get to me like this. I sent another text, my fingers tapping away furiously, _Okay. Correction: Fuck off. Plus, like I said, just cause I nearly fell asleep once doesn't make me stupid. _

I replied back to the blonde, _Well besides texting you, I'm also chatting a very annoying prick named Usagi-san. He acts all high and mighty it kinda pisses me off. _I turned to lay on my stomach, reaching out to grasp my pillow and put it under my chest. Of course I didn't lay in that position for long as I got uncomfortable, feeling like I was lopsided on my bed. I sat up, placing the pillow on the wall near my bed and laying on it like that.

Two text sounds went off from the same two people; I checked Shinobu's first, _Well duh. He's the Prince here. He's gonna act all high and mighty. But...how did you get his #? He normally doesn't give it out to many people. _

I groaned, it seemed like it was weird that I was even able to talk to him, let alone text. I checked Usagi-san's,_You fell asleep twice, and this school runs differently than the one you probably used to go to. Which I assume you weren't very smart in either. Tell me, cause I'm quite curious, how exactly did you make it in here? You're not very smart or rich and usually that's what makes up most of the people here. _

I sat there for a moment, thinking about what he sent. Did I really want to tell him the whole story? No, he doesn't need to know the whole thing. Of course, I can tell him just the part everyone knows which is just about how my brother helped me get here.

I replied, not as fast as I had earlier with him, _My brother helped me get here. His wife had also helped him to get me here as well. He talked to the Dean several times and said if I could make up my grades I could attend here. _

I sent another response to Shinobu, _He took my phone and put it in there for me. So I asked for his # and he gave it to me. _I sighed before lying down on my back once more. Placing the cell on my stomach, I closed my eyes and put my hands on my face. I heard someone walk in the room a few moments later which turned out to be Nowaki.

He gave me a friendly smile, "Hey Takahashi-kun. How did you think of your first official day here?" I waved a hand around the air, "Uh, different. Extremely different." He sat on his own bed, sinking into the comforter. He stretched his arms behind his head, "Yeah. It can get a little difficult to get used to right away. But don't worry, you'll start to like it eventually."

The giant grabbed folder overflowing with paper that I guessed were for assignments, "The work however isn't something anybody likes to do." I nodded, getting the concept of this school. I groaned as two text messages came in. I checked them both, looking at Shinobu's first, _Oh. That's unusual. Gtg. I'll see Ya later at dinner. _

Usagi-san's message wasn't really different, _So you had help? I thought so. _I didn't reply to either one, figuring that was the end of both of those conversations. I turned on my side to look at Nowaki, thinking that maybe some of my questions could be answered.

"Hey, Kusama-San, Why is Usag- err, Usami-san known as the Lonely Prince? I was just wondering, if that's not rude to ask, when people see us talking or so, they get these strange looks on their faces, it's almost like they've never seen him be social or something."

He stopped shifting through the papers before staring at me, as if trying to see if I was good enough to know. He put on a thinking face before speaking, "I guess you are new here. Well I can tell you all I know but I'm afraid to say it's not much."

I shook my head, "I don't need the whole story. Just enough to know why everyone seems weird about it." He nodded slowly, "Alright, it's only fair if I tell you. You don't need the wrong person to tell you the false information." I sat up, leaning my head to the side. I wonder what he meant when he said that. What could he possibly mean by that? There was some wrong info?

**A/N: Finally the story is getting somewhere! My only excuse as to why I didn't update this faster is that life was riding my ass and I was a bit lazy :p. As you can tell, lots and lots of texting in this chapter happened and the story shall be moving along in the next chapter. Once again thanks for the support you amazing people give me :)! Thanks for reading! **

**AnimeLover011714: Its amazing when you have really awesome fanfiction writers review! I happen to like a lot of people on here! Hehe the smoking reference always cracks me up :D and I plan to have a few more references from the anime cause it's just that hilarious. **

**na-ka-ma284: Either way, thanks for letting me know! I like to know how the readers think of the story so I can make it something to read and enjoy. **

**puppyfacetwo: Yep, I just had to make Sumi be a button pusher. Honestly he would irritate me in the anime to the point where I felt like hitting him :/ As for the war...we all know who the winner is lol.**

**thegirlwithagun: aha I see what you did there! xD Sexual jokes are sexual. Thanks for following my story! **

**Kace-Sama: Sumi is icky :/ it grossed me out a little to even write about him trying to flirt with Misaki. Give a hug and a slap for Misaki, eventually he'll figure it out. But he might be a poor fucked bastard when he gets though lol. As for the paper, just use your imagination xD as it probably was porn. Thank you for your compliments! :) **

**918lucy: Thank you for reading! I'm glad you find my story fun! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is chapter six! Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nowaki climbed out of his bed and into mine. "Alright. This is why everyone is acting so weird. About two years ago or so, Usami-san arrived here. At the time, this school was a bit chaotic before he came around. Fighting was something everyone did here, and shamefully, I was a part of it too. Everyone was so impressed by the way he would handle these things. He wouldn't use violence with his actions, but his words. It was definitely something that happened often here when it came to fighting, but nobody would challenge him and, hilariously, when he did get into a fight, he wouldn't start knocking someone out. People look up to him for these things."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Okay, so he looked and acted like some big bully but wasn't really a bad guy. In a way, he didn't feel like getting blood on his knuckles but would offer advice of some sort instead. Am I right? But anyway, what exactly is so wrong with him talking to me?" Nowaki sighed, "Well, you're a commoner here, which is very rare. Everyone is rated here as either smart, rich, or both. Someone told me that you're none of those things."

I cocked an eyebrow, "Is that such a bad thing? Plus I'm not that much of an idiot you know," He shook his head, his hands up by his chest, "No. Absolutely not. Trust me on this though when I say I'm not calling you dumb. It's just that I wouldn't expect...Usami-san has a certain...taste. I think that's an appropriate term for it."

I groaned, "What? That doesn't make sense. Do you mean taste in people he would hang out with?"

Nowaki looked away in silence before he continued, "Well, yes. He normally only talks to people who he thinks are worthy of talking to. He only talks to me cause my boyfriend is his childhood friend. I hope I'm not offending you." I leaned side to side, thinking it over. I didn't feel like I was being offended. So I ignored it. "Okay, so he's a snob that thinks he can do what he wants, when he wants. But how exactly did he get the name 'Lonely Prince'? I mean, I get that he's a Prince cause he's popular and all but why does that lonely part come in? Also what about the whole 'he doesn't feel love' thing Shi- Takatsuki-San told me about?"

Nowaki shrugged, "Its mostly cause he prefers to be by himself I guess. Plus, he's always writing in a notebook. I'm not sure what he writes in it though. He's never told anybody. The love thing...I can't say." I nod slowly, thinking over every thing. Well at least it's not bad or anything plus...Usagi told me what's in it. Stories if I'm correct, I think to myself. Of course I would have to find another person for his mysterious ability of not feeling loved.

When Nowaki was gonna tell me these secrets, I thought it was gonna be a lot worse. I sigh, "Geez, Kusama-San, I thought you were gonna say he was some sort of murderer or that he was sleeping around with half of the students and a few teachers which made him some sort of player."

The giant laughed, "No, it wasn't anything like that. But what I said about him talking to certain people...I think he likes you." I chuckled lowly, "Sure. That bastard likes to piss me off is what he loves. Let me tell you! I was texting him and he has the nerve to call me stupid! He irritates me is what he does." He laughed again, "Wow Takahashi-kun, you really don't see it. Do you have the text messages?"

"Huh? Yeah. Here let me show you!" I scroll through the the conversation to find where he started to call me an idiot. I hand him my cell so he could read what the prick had sent me. Nowaki would laugh every now and then while he read the messages. He shook his head and gave my phone back, "You do realize this counts as flirting right?"

I carelessly toss my phone on the bed, "Nope. It only counts as him wanting me to murder him. He's asking for an early death. I will gladly give him that." The latter simply laughed at my display of dislike; he probably found this amusing.

He patted my shoulder, "Takahashi-kun, do you really want to kill him?" I thought it over for a little while. I shook my head slowly, "Well...not yet. He's a pain in the ass, and a cocky know-it-all but he hasn't done anything too weird."

"I'm just gonna assume it's a no."

We laughed for a while like this. I really did enjoy hanging with Nowaki, he was always so positive and happy I couldn't help but be happy too. I think if I remember correctly, his boyfriend was the Angry Prince. Which was something I couldn't picture.

"Hey Kusama-san, how did you hook up with a prince yourself? Plus the angry one himself; Kamoji-san always seems to hate others. I'm not saying that's bad you're in a relationship with him, It's just that you're so nice and he's a bit mean."

He smiled, "Yeah he can be a bit rude but when you get to know him, he's actually very caring. He's considerate of those he likes. He just needs to get to know you, that's all. Have you had the chance to talk to him?" I rubbed my arm, "Sort of. When we first talked, he was looking for you. He didn't seem to care who I was at the time. He probably still doesn't."

Nowaki got off my bed, "Well let's go ask." I stared at him confused, "What do you mean?" He grabbed my wrist, forcing me up from my bed. I stumbled on my feet, trying to keep my balance as he still kept holding on. "What do you think? You're gonna talk to him."

"Ah, I think I'm okay. We don't need to go and do this." He smiled and started to drag me off, "Yes we do."

I groaned, "Can you let me go then? It's not like I'm gonna run. Even if I did, you would just catch me right away." He laughed, "That's true."

We walked out of the room together, heading down the hall. "Kusama-san, should we just had down to the cafe? Shouldn't they be serving dinner or so?" He crossed his arms behind his head, "Yeah they might be. We can check there first." We headed down stairs towards the cafe, opening the doors to find bundles of students clumped together.

"Takahashi-kun, do you know what time it is?" I shook my head, "No. I don't have my phone on me. Is there a clock in here?" Nowaki thought for a moment, "I think so. But I think it's broken. Let's just say that you can't hang off of them too well."

I nodded, obviously making a mental note not to trust the time on wall clocks. Nowaki searched around the sea of guys, "Well, he likes to come here at a certain time for some reason. Not sure why though. This is why I need to charge my phone more often."

In here, for some reason, it seemed more calm than it is in the halls or class. The conversations were, of course, still the same but they weren't shouting in each other's ears. The soft muttering was peaceful, even with the topics of drinking and sex.

"I found him. He's sitting in the back with Usami-san," Nowaki said, pulling me away from what others were saying. Strolling through groups of males, we finally reached the two fourth year students sitting in some booths. They both stared at me before looking to each other. Usagi spoke first,

"Ready to lose the bet?"

The other male simply stared at him, "I'm telling you right now, you're not getting my money."

He walked up towards me, placing both of his hands on my hips, "Yep. Definitely feminine. Hand over the money." Kamoji-san bolted up from the seat he was sitting at, "Hell no! Let me see!"

"What the hell! You guys were betting on my hips?!" They stared at each other before turning back to me saying simultaneously, "Yeah pretty much." Kamoji grabbed my hips and growled, "Damn it!" He shoved a hand in his pocket before pulling out some cash, "Here Akihiko, take your damn money! Fucking scumbag. Stealing my money, being all high and mighty." He continued muttering angrily, obviously pissed.

I blushed, feeling my face heat up. How could they talk about this like it was normal?! Nowaki shared the same look I did, before asking if he could feel my hips, "I'm just curious, that's all. I don't know too many guys with a very feminine body."

"My body is not that lady like!" I blushed a deeper shade of crimson, watching the three of them watch me. It was creeping me out. "Stop looking at me like that. Don't place any more bets on my body!" I was about to storm off before a pair of hands were wrapped around my waist, pulling me down onto someone's lap.

Usagi rested his head on my shoulder, "Chill out. We promise not to make anymore bets on you. Don't walk off angry like that or else we'll get some looks from others." I struggled a bit before giving up, obviously knowing he wasn't going to let go.

"Hey, I don't think he wants to spend any time around you. You pissed the brat off," Kamoji retorted, not giving a single fuck to Usagi flipping him the bird. Nowaki sat down on the seat next to the ticked off man, placing an arm around him. The giant laughed a little, "Usami-san, do you like teasing Takahashi-kun? He hasn't been here long ya'know. Give him a break."

The man holding me shrugged, "Thats what he gets for telling me to fuck off in our text messages." I squirmed once more, "You lying bastard! You kept telling me that I was an idiot simply cause I feel asleep in one class."

"Two. It was two classes."

"Whatever!"

I noticed that Kamoji was glaring at me the whole time, taking mental notes, it seemed like, of my appearance. Almost as if he was examining me like I was a test. I avoided his glance as best I could, not wanting to meet with his hateful gaze.

Of course, I heard the Angry Prince cough slightly, to attract my attention. I stopped moving to look at him,even though I really didn't want to. "So, Takahashi, I haven't had the chance to actually talk to you. Everyone else I know has, but not me." I nodded, not sure where this conversation was leading to.

He continued, "I'm gonna tell you now, I will not sugar-coat things for you. When telling you something, it will be the cold, hard truth. If we happen to be in the same class which we are for one period, and I catch you sleeping like I was just told or if you do anything that happens to be counted for as fooling around, I will personally teach you a lesson."

"Blah, blah, blah."

"Akihiko, shut your fucking mouth. Nobody's talking to you. As I was saying, when-"

"Hey Misaki, let's go to the roof. I'm bored down here."

He sat up while he still had his arms around me, surprising me slightly. He let go and walked away from the booth only to stop and turn around. He was waiting for me to follow him. I waved to the other two males, "I'll chat with you later."

I walked toward Usagi as he resumed walking. I followed him out of the cafe as we walked toward the stairs. It was silent, as I had nothing to say and Usagi was in his own thoughts. After going up the flights of stairs, we made it to door which I assumed was to the roof.

Opening it, the wind blew slightly in my face, embraced by the warm sunlight. Usagi headed towards the edge, sitting on it before placing a hand on the other side of him. It was then that I realized what he was trying to do.

"Sit," he commanded me, his hand patting the spot.

I growled slightly, "I'm not a dog." I sat on the other side of him, wanting to see his reaction. He smirked, "You need to work on fixing that attitude." I turned to face him, "Have to say the same for you."

He chuckled, "You like how I talk to you." I scoffed, "Keep dreaming. Why did you want to come up here?" Usagi gazed down on the students down below walking around. From up here they kinda looked like ants, I thought to myself. "I didn't feel like listening to his speech. They tend to be long and boring."

Pulling out a box of cigarettes, he started to light one up. He handed one over to me, "Want one?" I shook my head, "As I had told you before, cigarettes will kill you earlier in life. Plus they're nasty, so no thanks." He shrugged, "Suit yourself." I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Don't say I didn't warn you if you die early."

He chuckled, "So are you saying that you would miss me?"

"No. I'm just concerned for other people's health."

He blew out a cloud of smoke, "Right. Have you even taken a drag before?" I nod, "Yeah, a friend asked if I wanted to smoke; I agreed and automatically hated it. It's just...disgusting."

He laughed softly, "Geez, you're really cute." I glared at him, "Excuse you, I'm not cute! I'm a man!" He laughed again, before he ruffled my hair, "Sure keep telling yourself that."

I stayed silent, having no reply to give. My heartbeat rose in speed, irritating me. I hated when it did that. He stopped rubbing my head, "Heh, no comeback? Of course I knew you wouldn't be able to give one back." I fiercely gave him a menacing glare, he didn't react one bit to it though.

Puffs of smoke filled the air ;occasionally I had to wave my hand to blow it away from me so it wouldn't get in my face. "You're the second person I've ever brought up here," Usagi said, breaking the silence. I tilted my head sideways, not directly looking at him, "Second? Who was first?"

"Hiroki. We hang out here every now and then, when he wants to actually come up here, that is." I twiddled my thumbs a bit, "Huh. Really. He's been your best friend right?" The latter nodded, finishing the first cigarette only to pull out another.

"So how long have you guys been friends?"

"Since we were kids. He still sort of acts the same now that I think of it. Only he's more mature than he was when we were little. He had helped me with some...issues I had with the family."

"Issues? What kind?"

Violet eyes stared at me, so many emotions of some sort showing due to those words. I turned away, "I-If you don't want to talk about it than you don't have to. I was just curious. I'm sorry for asking."

I heard him talk to me in a faraway tone, "It would be better if I didn't replay those memories. Maybe...if the time is right I'll tell you. But not now." I nodded, looking towards the ground. "Hey...Usagi-san, can I at least ask one question if it's not a bother to you."

"Sure," he spoke with a quiet tone. "Is it...well...bad? I mean, were you treated badly?" I faced Usagi once more, checking for his reaction. Putting on a pokerface, he didn't meet my gaze, "Yeah. In a way." I sighed, "Oh." That awkwardness between us made me feel uncomfortable.

The sun slowly went down, enveloping us in the dark. "Hey, you know what time it is? It's starting to get dark." Usagi checked his watch, "Time says 8:17. Let's get going." I was startled, "That can't be right. We haven't been up here long."

"Yeah we have. You arrived in the cafe around seven. We left about ten minutes or so after you arrived and walked up here. Pretty sure I know how to tell time Misaki. Guess I shouldn't argue with an idiot."

"What did you just call me!?"

He chuckled before standing up, offering me a hand. I grabbed it, noticing how warm it was. As I was pulled up, I couldn't help but think of what the other had to say about his family. All he said was that it was bad. But that could be taken as so many meanings so I would have no idea on where to start.

"Misaki, are you coming? Don't stand around looking stupid."

"Tch. Rude asshole," I commented quietly as I hurried next to him. We walked out together, hearing other students mutter about assignments and sleep. Different colored eyes stared in awe as they saw us walking down the stairs together. All of their attention was on us.

"Is that Usami-San?"

"Is that the new kid?"

"Holy Shit...that kid is lucky."

"How I wish to be in his place."

"NOTICE ME SEMPAI!" (A/N: this is a little inside joke between a friend and me xD)

"Calm down, he can't date nobody anyway. Man doesn't even feel love."

Usagi huffed, clearly annoyed as everyone kept staring as if they were waiting for something to happen. "Usagi-san, do you want to-"

"Misaki! Where the hell were you?! I was looking for you!" I turned to look at Shinobu, he was tapping his foot like an impatient mother. I placed a hand on my head, "Well I-" Shinobu decided to cut me off by putting his palm to my mouth, "Misaki, come to my room. We'll chat then."

I must have looked confused before he added, "Remember? You wanted to talk to me about something?" It took me a few seconds before things clicked together, "Oh yeah! Now I do!" I exclaimed, turning to Usagi. Only to find that he was gone.

"Huh? Where did he go? Oh well." Shinobu looked around me, "Did you mean Usami-san? He walked off after I came over here. Come on, let's go."

I nodded slowly, following Shinobu down the stairs to the dorms. We walked quietly, students running past us every now and then. "Misaki, why were you hanging out with Usami-san?" I sighed as I knew things were gonna be like this for a while.

"Honestly, I'm not quite sure how that happened either. But I know I did." He said nothing as we continued our walk. After we arrived at his room, he noticed a sock on his doorknob. He sneered at it before opening the door. I didn't get what made him pissed off by the sight the sock but it probably meant something bad.

"Wha?! The bastard isn't even here! Why the hell is he leaving the damn sock on the doorknob? Fucking idiots I swear," he mumbled walking back toward the door to toss the sock off it. "Why was the sock on the doorknob? Your roommate, Kamoji, he does know how to put up laundry right?"

Shinobu looked at me for a moment before busting out in laughter. Tears were forming in his eyes; he was unable to catch his breath. He fell to the floor as I stood confused, having no idea what was so funny. After awhile he stood up, giggling which was something he wouldn't do.

"Wow. That just made my whole night. This is why I like you Misaki." Still not getting what he meant, I awkwardly rubbed my arm, "Uh thanks? But I still don't get what that means," I told the blonde. He smirked at me, "Do you really not know?"

I shook my head, curious as to what he was gonna tell me.

"Well, my dear friend, when you see a sock or some article of clothing on a doorknob, it usually means their busy having sex."

"Ah...uh...oh," I felt myself blush again. What was my problem with blushing? I felt embarrassed, heat spreading across my face.

He sat on his bed, tossing a shirt away from his pillow. "Well Misaki, I'm here. All ears. What did you want to ask?"

I plopped down his bed, sighing in comfort, "Okay, remember this morning how you got some text or phone call or whatever and you left breakfast this morning?" He nodded, "Yeah. What about it?"

"Um, who was on the phone?"

"My sister. Her boyfriend was out doing something 'suspicious' and wasn't gonna calm down if I didn't talk some since into her. She's lucky I love her so much," He shrugged, "But I guess that's what siblings are for."

I nod, my brother popping into my head, "Alright. Next question. I've heard there is a rumor about Usami-san and how he doesn't feel love. Is that true?"

The latter smirked perversely, "Ooh! Do you plan on trying be romantic with the suave man? Bad boy Misaki," He giggled slightly, "But no, I don't think that's true. There is some family related story about it but as far as I'm concerned, the rumor isn't real. Would you like to know how to win this man's heart?"

"You know, Shinobu, you're a real fucking comedian. Perverted too. Cause no matter how many times I say it, he's not into me."

The blonde simply laughed, "I know. I'm so funny. Also, you are just in denial."

"Denial. Once again, funny. Very funny."

"Heh. Alright, next question?"

I thought it over. Nowaki had basically answered my questions so I wants sure what I could ask. "Um, well...I guess I can't really think of anything else at the moment," I chuckled, rubbing the back of my head. Shinobu smiled genuinely at me, "Okay then. If you do have any problems, you can tell me alright?"

I smiled back. He put his head down before snapping back up a moment later. "Hey let's play a game." I gave him a confused gaze, "Okay? What do you want to play?"

"Truth or dare."

"Shinobu, how old are we?"

"Come on. It's fun. You are never too old for truth or dare."

I sighed, giving in to the game, "Alright. You can go first."

He chuckled, "What a gentleman Misaki. Truth or dare?"

I thought about my answer before shrugging, "Truth."

He laughed, "Wow. Okay. I kinda knew though that you would choose truth. So...are you a virgin?" I blushed, "Shinobu, why is that any of your concern?"

"Answer the question." I sighed, the blush making my cheeks hot, "y-yeah. I am." Shinobu chuckled, "See? It wasn't hard to answer the question. Now it's your turn."

I shook my head, "Truth or dare?"

He smirked playfully, "Dare."

I thought of what I could make him do. "Yell really loud into the hallways. Say anything you want, all you have to do is yell." He raised his eyebrows, "Yell? Couldn't you think of anything better?"

"I couldn't think of anything else right on the spot."

He jumped off the bed, walking towards the door. He opened it, walking out into the hallways. He took a deep breath, "I'M SLEEPING WITH A FRIEND!" He walked back the room, closing the door before bowing. I collapsed in laughter. He gave me an amused smile before laughing with me. It took me a while before I could talk again, "Wow Shinobu, I can't believe you just did that. Is it me or are you a bit perverted yourself?"

"Misaki, deep down, we are all perverts. Some just express it more than others." I scoffed, "Wow, how moving."

"I know." I rolled my eyes but smiled. I shook my head in disbelief, "Your turn." Shinobu walked back towards the bed, jumping into it. "Truth or Dare?"

* * *

We spent the next hour playing truth or dare, doing weird things or telling what we had personally thought. It led to some interesting conversations that would better be left off unsaid. After a while, Kamoji walked in to see us laughing about an embarrassing childhood moment that had happened to him involving books.

"The hell is wrong with you two?" He turned to me, "Takahashi, how about we finish that chat we had earlier today? Before Akihiko interrupted me, being the jackass he is." Shinobu stood up from his spot on the bed, "Looks like the prince is gonna steal you for a while. I've got to do a few things anyway before I can't be anywhere in this building. I'll chat with you later."

He opened the door, before stepping out he spoke to Kamoji, "Oh yeah, by the way, learn to put your laundry away," he laughed before leaving. He rose an eyebrow before shaking his head. His attention was on me, "So Takahashi, tell me, where exactly did I leave off?" I though about it for a minute, trying to recall the events. It came back to me, "Oh! I remember! You were telling me about making me learn a lesson? Was that it?"

"Maybe. I'll just continue there. Now, what you will get as a lesson, depends on what you do. If you don't want to get on my bad side, I would suggest paying attention more often in class. Another thing about me is that there are some people that I want dead. Trust me on this, if I could get away with murder, I would've done it by now. Don't test me."

I nodded quickly, "Alright. I get it. Um, I'm gonna head back to my room, if you don't mind." He crossed his arms, "I don't. There's nothing else for me to say. Mostly cause what I was going to tell you before was so rudely cut off from my sentence. He'll get what's coming to him tomorrow. " I pushed myself off from the bed, heading to the door. As soon as I got into the hallway, Kamoji spoke up.

"Actually, I lied, there is one more thing," He had a serious glint in his eyes, "Be careful with who tells you what. This is a warning. There are people here who are not the most trustworthy." I placed my hands on my hips, "What do you mean?"

"Just take my warning seriously, Takahashi. We can chat more in private in the morning." He closed the door, leaving me alone with my confusion.

I walked down the halls, speaking to myself, "Warning? Someone isn't trustworthy? Maybe he's just giving me a heads up on something. Maybe a prankster. So...I have nothing to worry about." As I was thinking to myself, I ran into someone.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I wasn't paying- oh Sumi, it's just you." He gave me a smile, sort of in a weird way but I didn't say anything about it.

"Hey Misaki, I was wondering where you were. I hadn't seen you since this morning. It sucks that we don't have any classes. Guess I won't be able to sit next to the love of my life," he remarked, surprising me.

"Love of your life? Yeah right. You're so weird."

He chuckled, "Misaki, I have a question to ask. Is it true that you were walking together with Usami-san?" I sighed, "Damn, that spread fast. Uh yeah. I was. Is that wrong?"

He shook his head, "No, I just don't want you to get hurt." Confused, I questioned him. Sumi simply placed a hand on my shoulder. "Its just that...Usami-san is not one who can be trusted that easily. Don't let him fool you with his charms and good looks."

He walked past me, giving me a wave, "Watch your back, Misaki. There will be people here to lie and manipulate you. Bending your will...just be careful. I wouldn't want to see you broken." I was left alone again, not having a single clue as to what just happened.

"What the hell? Everybody's acting weird again," I sighed, "I hate being in the dark."

Continuing my route to my room, I shook my head. Why was everyone telling me to watch my back? Who was going to lie to me? What is this all about? Reaching my room, I opened my door to find Nowaki writing. He looked startled when I walked in, hiding the paper behind his back.

"T-Takahashi, What are you doing here?"

"Uh Kusama-San, this is my room as well," my eyes wandered to his arms, "So...what do you have there?" He looked around the room, "I'm not sure what your talking about." I placed a hand on my hip, "Really now? What were writing about?"

He had no response to give me. I stood there waiting for an answer, before eventually I groaned in frustration, laying my bed. I turned to see him resume his writing, facing away from me. I had a few thoughts in my mind. I smiled, "Is it a love letter or something?"

"How did you figure it out?!"

"Wait? I was right?"

"...oops."

I chuckled, "Kusama-san, why were you suddenly embarrassed? It was just a love letter. That's so cute." Uncharacteristically, he blushed at my comment. "Takahashi-kun, that's too nice. I was just...no, never mind. Sorry it's not important for me to say." I jumped from the bed and walked towards him. He stood up, "No. You are not going to read it."

I raised my hands in surrender, "Thats not why I got up. I was just wondering about what you cut off. What's not important? Please, tell me."

He folded up the paper, "Its not important. Like I said before."

I crossed my arms, "I don't believe you."

"Takahashi-kun, please. It's embarrassing. Maybe another night." Heading back, I collapsed on my bed, feeling the edges of my phone stab into my back. I shifted my position so I could reach for the device. Clutching on to it, I turned it on for any missed calls or text messages. There was a missed call from my brother and a text from an unknown number.

I checked the message, finding out that it was Sumi, saying he got my number from Shinobu. I sent a simple text back to let him know I got the message. After it was sent, I tossed the phone next to my messenger bag which was sitting near the bed.

"Hey Takahashi-kun, I'm gonna take a quick shower," Nowaki told me, holding a bundle of clothing. I held a thumbs up, "Okay."

I waited for him to walk into the bathroom before I stripped. I took off my shirt and pants, leaving my boxers on. I crawled into my bed, hiding under my covers. Nestled in the sheets, I felt myself start to get drowsy. I wasn't completely sure why my energy seemed to slip away from my body.

Frankly, I didn't care. I was wiped out from today; who knew it was this exhausting. Closing my eyes, I could feel my self start to drift off into sleep...

Until I heard the door slam open.

"Where the hell are you?!"

I poked my head out from under the bedsheets, "Wha? Who?" Kamoji stared at me, "The giant! Where is he?"

I pointed to the bathroom, "In there but-"

"Sure whatever."

He nearly ran in there, slamming the door open before pulling it shut with a loud crash. I put the pillow over my head with a muffled yell, "Don't be too loud in there. Some people need to sleep!"

No comment.

I said nothing, as I could hear them quietly mumble about something. Minutes later, I picked up my head from under the pillow to find the prince walking away, his face flushed. He noticed my gaze, "Uh...sorry for charging in like that. That was completely unprofessional of me."

Making his exit, not one word came out of my mouth. I hid back under the covers, not wanting to know what happened in there. Whatever it was that happened in there, I would gladly not like to make it my concern.

"Besides, I'll deal with it the morning. Maybe that is," I yawned, curling up like a small ball. Some footsteps made their way next to me. "Hey, Takahashi-kun, are you still awake?"

"Yes," I mumbled sleepily.

"Sorry about that. I didn't think he was gonna burst in like that," Nowaki apologized to me. I waved my hand out from under the bedsheet dismissively, "Its fine. It just surprised me. That's all."

I heard him shuffle in place for a minute, "Okay then. I was just checking on you. I'm about to head off to bed myself. So...goodnight."

I made an affirmative hand movement, to sort of let him know I was saying that's fine before pulling my palm back from under the sheets. I sighed in comfort, before falling into the abyss of my unconsciousness. Or in simpler words I fell asleep. (A/N: Again this is another joke.)

* * *

The next morning came by too quickly. I opened my eyes to find the room empty. "Kusama-san must have left already," I told nobody. Sitting up, I pushed myself off from the bed, hearing my phone make a tiny sound as I left it alone to change, I walked into the bathroom and got myself ready for the day.

After doing this task, I picked up the phone and messenger bag. The device made another sound, as I checked it. Of course it said low battery. Casually, I shut off the phone muttering to myself, "Stupid thing. You should be able to charge yourself by now."

Placing it in the bag, I strolled out into the hallway. I whispered to myself, "Day two."

* * *

**A/N: Wow...that was a long chapter (for me ^_^;) As we can see, Shinobu is a bit more friendly in this chap. Well more like to just Misaki at least. I know he seemed a bit odd in this chapter but don't worry. There is gonna be an explanation for that sudden playfulness he showed. Yay for more interaction with the others! Of course you could be able to tell what is possibly wrong a few of them. Which will be explained in time *twirls invisible mustache* also just for fun, did anyone realize that Misaki barely ate? I couldn't help but laugh when I saw that. I was curious to see if anyone noticed lol. Now, for why I didn't update as fast was that I have been slightly busy. Yep, life does that to you. Anyways, thanks for reading! **

**Replies to reviews: **

**Guest: I'm glad to hear that my story has potential! Thanks for reading! **

**918lucy: Thanks! All in time, my friend, that their relationship will grow. **

**na-ka-ma284: Yep Usagi likes to piss him off. Their relationship is gonna get interesting I can say for sure. **

**SuzukiChiyeko: lol yeah his attitude is a bit cocky and a bit rude but he will show a whole different side to him sometime soon. I get wrong text messages a lot with some really weird things on them. Of course I have to let them know they got the wrong person -_- **

**puppyfacetwo: Sumi shall always be suspicious, especially in this chapter. **

**Kaoru Anderson: Thanks, I like knowing my story is awesome :) **

**Kace-sama: I know we talked over a pm but I felt like doing this lol. Usagi is such a jerk with how he talks to others. I can't help but write him like this though. Right now, I like and hate him. Yeah Misaki isn't very smart lol but I do act like him every now and then when it comes to these situations xD. I do like how I've written Shinobu in this story. It makes me proud! -w-**

**theanalpounder: Really? Sitting next to me while saying that...I should kill you buuut I love you too much. Do it again tho and you will be saying hi to my sword neclace...(that name though bro...I didn't think it would work xD)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is chapter seven! Also, here is a big fat warning: This chapter is gonna seem a bit (it's gonna be a lot) cliched with the characters being OOC. One more thing, around the end-ish of this chapter, it will be in Akihiko's POV for a bit before switching back to Misaki's POV just so nobody gets confused when things begin to look differently (I remember saying that around chapter two, I wasn't really gonna be switching POV's too often so I'll show who's POV it's in. But like I said, that won't be till the end-ish of the chapter.) This is gonna be probably one of the longest (maybe if I don't try to make one even longer) chapters I write as sort of an apology for the long wait (has it been a long time?). I'll tell you my reasons and excuse at the end of the chapter for the slow update (that is if you want to know. If you just want me to shut up so you can read the story, go right ahead. There are different types of people. Alright I'll stop rambling cause we know this is just getting annoying for just me writing a really long authors note) Now, onto the story! Disclaimer: You should know by now. Enjoy!**

* * *

The day went by as normal...sort of. I had spent my breakfast with Shinobu and Sumi and went to classes like usual. Of course though, during the one class I had Kamoji in, he watched me like a hawk. He wasn't joking around when he said he was gonna watch me in case I acted up.

I asked Kamoji again about what he had said the other night when class was over but all he said was that he was busy and didn't have time to talk about nonsense before he walked off with an arm load of books.

By noon, I had lunch with my little group; they seemed okay. Shinobu didn't act like himself the night before so I had to question him about it. Which he replied with, "Well, I may or may not have had alcohol. Who knows?"

Sumi gave him a weird glance, "Alcohol? When did you get your hands of some?"

"Wait. Alcohol is allowed here?" I asked with a quiet voice as to not let others hear. Sumi shrugged, "Sure. As long as you don't caught with it that is. It's not completely banned but it's also not completely wanted either."

I crossed my arms, "Let me guess, the students want it but not the teachers. Am I right?" Shinobu put his hand halfway into the air, shaking it sideways, "Yeah. About more or less. Some teachers even have them in their office."

Sumi gave us a look, "For what? To drink while teaching?"

Shinobu reminded him, "Well there _was _that one teacher that did that. But I heard he left because he hit someone with a bottle by throwing it at them."

The latter leaned back in his seat, "True."

The whole time they spent talking about some drunk teacher, I would scan the crowd just to look at the others. I wasn't searching for anyone, I was just looking around. I must have been silent for too long as the two noticed.

Sumi clasped onto my shoulder, "Misaki, who are you looking for?" Shinobu smirked, "Duh, isn't it obvious? He's looking for Usami-san, waiting for the prince to sweep him off his lovely feet like a princess."

I gave him a piercing glare, smiling darkly, "Shinobu, are you sure you haven't been drinking? Cause I can get you sober right now."

Shinobu laughed, "Calm down, I was joking. Maybe." Sumi switched his gaze between us before he started to hold me, "I'm not letting anyone take the love of my life away from me. Misaki is my princess."

I threw my hands up in disbelief, "Do you guys seriously think I look like a damn princess?!" The two of them laughed as I sighed but started to smile. "You two are weird, you know that?"

Simultaneously they said, "Yeah we know." Shinobu pointed to Sumi, "Let Misaki go. He's not the love of your life. He's someone else's."

I gave him a hard gaze, "Don't you dare say his name. It's not him." Sumi looked away before coughing saying 'denial' in that cough. Smiling, Shinobu leaned over the table, "I can see him. He's checking you out." I rolled my eyes, "You liar. This isn't some romantic manga."

Shinobu still stared in the same direction, "Man, he looks sort of ticked off. Sumi, let go, cause it looks like he's about to stand up and pummel you." Curiosity won over as I turned around in my seat, as best as I could that is, to find Usagi was in fact looking at me.

Sumi had looked as well, having...accomplishment written on his face? It seemed like he was trying to make the prince pissed. He let go, before he faced away from the ticked off man. Sumi asked the blonde, "Hey, let's try some of that alcohol. Doesn't your boyfriend have some?"

"Wait," I spoke up, "You know?"

"About his secret relationship with the Dean? Yeah, I found out on accident though. Pretty sweet accident though if you ask me," Sumi smirked. Shinobu said nothing, thinking for a response. His face showed discomfort from the fact that Sumi knew about this relationship. The elder recalled how he found out but I didn't hear a single word of it. I was concerned for my friend; he didn't want people to hear about his realtionship. I got up, walked around to where Shinobu was sitting and have him a hug from behind.

"Misaki? What are you doing?" Shinobu glanced upward at me, confused.

"You just looked like you needed a hug. That's all," I told him silently before sitting back down on my spot. A small smile tugged on the corners of his mouth. He mouthed a 'thank you', considering the elder still kept talking; he didn't even notice that I had gotten up.

"So, what do you say?" We both looked over at him, in unison we said, "What do you mean?" I stared at the blonde before laughing. He joined in with me, "Wow. We were thinking the same thing," Shinobu shook his head, a smile still plastered on his face.

The fourth year student rolled his eyes, "Lets take some alcohol after classes."

Shinobu shook his head, "No. We'll get caught."

"What? Are you afraid?"

"No. I just know if we do so, we're gonna get caught."

"It's not that hard. All we have to do is search the teacher's offices. Oh, you didn't answer my question earlier. Does the Dean have any in his office?"

"..."

I backed up Shinobu, "Sumi, I don't think Shinobu knows. Plus that's extremely dangerous and we'll get in deep trouble if caught. Maybe we should just-"

"He does," the blonde interrupted me, crossing his arms on the table, "But that doesn't mean I'm gonna steal anything from him. Even if it's some cheap booze. It's disrespectful."

Sumi rested his head on his palm, "It's not stealing. We're only gonna borrow it for the night. Plus it's not like we have to drink the whole damn bottle. Come on."

I sat in my seat, fidgeting a little. I wasn't sure why, but it was probably for a few good reasons. I've only had sips of alcohol just to try it; I haven't tried to steal or 'borrow' anything either. Was I really gonna try and take something that wasn't mine?

Shinobu broke through my thoughts, "Sumi. No. We are not taking anything from him. I know that if we do, we'll get caught and it will fuck up my relationship with him," he added silently after, "He just now accepted me." Acting as if he didn't hear him, Sumi continued, "Shinobu-kun...what he doesn't know, won't kill him."

The younger male was stubborn with his answer and I knew he wasn't planning on changing it any time soon. Sumi gave up and sighed, "Okay, we'll find some other teacher then. Have any suggestions?"

I didn't participate in the drinking plan, knowing I still had no clue where everything was in this damn building. I sighed before feeling my pocket vibrate, telling me I got a text. I checked it, finding out it was Usagi sending me it. Turning in my seat, my eyes wandered to where he was sitting, surprisingly he wasn't looking at me.

_"Why was he on you like that? He's just gonna try to use you." _

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, he was acting like I was his freaking property. I typed back, watching the two guys in front of me talking away.

_"Don't judge him like that. Plus...really? We _are _in the same room. No need to text me." _

Sumi noticed me again after I sent the message, "Who did you just text?"

"Uh..m-my brother. That's all. He just wanted to know how I was doing," I lied straight through my teeth. I didn't want to tell him that I was really talking about him with a Prince. Another message came through.

_"I'm not judging. I've known him longer than you. You have no idea who he's like. All I'm saying is not to believe everything he tells you"_

I growled slightly, knowing that the last bit was true. I really didn't know him long, almost three days now. But I didn't know Usagi well either. In a way, I really couldn't trust both of them. For all I knew, they could both be lying to me by filling my head with sweet words.

_"I've been told not to trust you either."_

Shinobu noticed my sudden change of mood. Concerned, he asked if I was okay. I nodded my head a little before standing up, "Uh, I'll be right back."

I walked out of the cafe to sort of catch my breath. Of course that certain someone decided to follow me out into the hallway. I leaned against the wall as Usagi stood in front of me, arms crossed. My eyes made contact to the floor as I heard him talk.

"Misaki, who told you that?"

"Sumi."

"And you just flat out believed him?"

I met his gaze after a while of the silence, "Why do you care? You have this big reputation here and I'm just...me. Besides, I don't see why you're getting so upset about Sumi. He's not causing me any harm."

Usagi placed a hand next to my head, leaning in. Dangerously close to me, he whispered, "You don't know what kind of games he plays. He's a manipulative person and will only use you to get what he wants." I stared hard into his violet orbs.

"So what do I have that he wants? Oh wait I know, nothing."

I started to move away from him before his other hand was on the wall, trapping me. I gave an irritated sigh, coping the same position Usagi was in earlier, "Why won't you let this go? Why are you so interested in my friendship with him? Why...?"

I didn't know what I was about to say, but I'm glad I stopped before I would regret it. The silver haired man said nothing to me for a moment. He leaned slightly closer to me, "Misaki, from the very little information I know about you, I can tell that you're gonna just be stubborn. Just let me tell you that all I'm gonna say is that you shouldn't trust everything he says."

Directing my vision back to the ground, I dropped my arms down by my sides. What did he mean by that? He cupped my cheek; his hands were cold to my warm face. Dammit, of course I was blushing!

"Misaki, take my words seriously. Don't be so trusting with others. There are people here who will have no problem stabbing you in the back. Trust me on this, I know from personal experience."

Feeling my heartbeat rise and hoping that Usagi would move back a little, I gave a quick nod to end the conversation. But the bastard noticed my embarrassed state and he must have decided that he was gonna fuck around with me for a little bit.

Of course, I should have been smarter than knowing it was alright to look back up. Meeting his eyes caused my beating heart to pick up speed. Why was he making me feel like this?

He pressed himself even closer to me, our noses touching lightly, making me blush even more. He was too close! Usagi grabbed my hands with only one of his and pinned them above my head. Great, now I really was trapped. He moved his face away from mine, giving me some room. It should have helped but thanks to my luck, it did nothing.

"Uh...can you let me go? This is making me a bit uncomfortable."

He only smirked giving a dark chuckle, "Why? You know you like the attention I'm showing you." I gasped in disbelief. He used his free hand to trail my body, making invisible patterns on my chest and stomach. He started to go a little lower and it caused me to jump slightly in surprise.

"Don't you dare touch below the belt! Don't you know that this is sexual harassment!? If I have to, I will get your ass in trouble, I swear! Don't act like you own my body! God, what the hell! Why do you do this perverted things?!"

He only gave me a stare that a predator would give it's prey when it was preparing to attack. That arrogant smug returned to his face, "Why? The answer is simple...because I want to," he answered smoothly. I glared at him, making sure to plan his death carefully and successfully.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You are so funny. Can't you tell how much I'm laughing at your little joke?"

Usagi moved his face back near mine, that damn smirk not leaving anytime soon. Irritated, my eyes wandered back to the floor. I realized that no matter what I said, this guy was not gonna be fazed by it. I sighed, "Why are you bothering me? Can I just head back inside before lunch is over?"

Before he could respond, Shinobu decided to waltz out here, catching us together. "Misaki, I thought you said you were going to catch your breath and from the time you've taken up, you're probably just...oh. Well you look busy. I'm just gonna leave you two alone."

I managed to push Usagi off me, "Ah! Wait, Shinobu! We weren't doing anything. We just had a little chat. Nothing bad." I slightly jogged up to Shinobu, whispering to him, "I tell you the full story soon."

Shinobu simply gave a glance to Usagi, before a small grin showed up on his face. The blonde grabbed my hand and lifted it into the air, "Don't worry, Usami-san, I'll make sure he stays single and pure, just for you. You'd like that, won't you?"

I retracted my hand, feeling my cheeks get warm. Stuttering, I tried to respond, "You! You don't just...! You! I...ah! I'm done with the both of you!" Yet I failed in doing so miserably. I walked back in the cafe and sat back to where I sitting before. Sumi was getting ready to leave as I slammed my head on the table.

Sumi poked my back, "Did you see Shinobu when you went out there? We finished on our plan and he was going to find you. But something tells me that another thing happened. That's why you're back here."

I didn't say anything back, I heard him laugh softly, "I guess I'm correct."

I heard footsteps approach the table but I didn't even bother to look up. I was trying to calm down that stupid thing in my chest. I felt someone poke my back repeatedly trying to get my attention. Slowly, I looked up to find the blonde staring at me.

"Yo. Want to head onto class? Lunch is over in about five minutes." I sighed before standing up, "Is he gone? Did he just leave?"

He nodded, "Yeah, we had a little chat. Nothing bad at all."

I face-palmed, "I hate you, you know that right? Why did you say that embarrassing thing to him?! You just probably made him feel awkward. Geez, that was so...argh! Embarrassing was what that whole thing was."

Shinobu giggled slightly, "Well that means I achieved my goal."

"What goal?"

"A goal to make you realize your feelings."

"Excuse me?"

Shinobu walked ahead, smiling. I didn't trust that one bit. I knew he was trying to act like nothing happened but I knew he wouldn't play innocent for long. He glanced over his shoulder at me, "Oh yeah, after classes are over, come to my room."

I raised an eyebrow, questioning his motives already. He continued, "For the plan. Trust me, you'll have fun."

I really didn't believe him. I had no idea what he was planning whatsoever either. But...what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Why am I such an idiot? I couldn't believe what I was doing. I wasn't going to go through with this, yet here I am, watching for teachers.

"God, if I get in trouble, I swear...!" I muttered to myself, irritated at Shinobu for making me do this but mostly at myself for even going along with this plan. I smacked myself, knowing I shouldn't have agreed to do this.

_(Flashback) _

_A few hours later after classes were over, I went to Shinobu's room to see what he wanted. Some plan if I recall. After I found his room, I walked in to find both Sumi and Shinobu hanging around. Sumi leaned against a wall, reading a book; it doesn't seem like he noticed me. Shinobu jumped off his bed and shoved his phone in his pocket after seeing me arrive. _

_"Finally! Come on, we need to fully discuss our plans! Sumi, get your head out of that book for a second and come over here," Shinobu ordered the fourth year student. As I was about to talk, the blonde cut me off. _

_"Whatever you're about to ask, just give me a minute to explain the plan. Trust me, it's super easy." I sighed, "Shinobu, first of all, what plan? If this has to deal with drinking..." Shinobu waved a hand in the air, dismissing me with ease. _

_"Well...it has to deal with that but don't worry. It's really simple. Sumi and I are gonna sneak in one of the teachers offices and you are gonna stand watch. Make sure no other teachers or the old man come around and catch us." _

_"Shinobu, no." _

_"Misaki, please. You aren't even the one doing the whole big part. I have to actually get the tasty beverages for the three of us. Please!" _

_The blonde was practically begging, something about this was a bit unusual but I didn't pay any attention to it. I groaned in defeat, "Okay okay. But why me? Can't you get someone else. You do know I'm not exactly one who likes to cause trouble." _

_"Misaki, my friend who won't admit his feelings-"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"-this won't get you in trouble. At least I don't think it will. But trust me, Sumi is going to investigate the teachers offices and then he will let us know which has any," Shinobu finished as Sumi walked out of the room. _

_I sighed before crossing my arms over my chest. I knew this would end badly. But my head was also telling me things like how much fun it could it be. To be bad once in a while. _

_"Shinobu, if he's going to find out which teacher has booze, why do we need to be there as well? I mean, why can't he just go get and bring it back here? Or better yet, how about we don't do this at all," I told him with a huff The blonde simply stood there for a moment, directing his vision to the ground._

_After a while he looked back up at me and smiled, "Well it's more fun to go explore the offices then sitting around and waiting. It's sort of adventurous, ya'know? Just...without whole adventure thing. If that makes sense for my reasoning." _

_I shook my head, undoubtedly, I had a feeling he would say something like that. Of course, I couldn't help but grin at him and his reasons. "Shinobu, I hope you know that I find this to be super stupid and want nothing to do with it at all. But since we're friends, I'm willing to go through with this. If I get in trouble though, I'm gonna be mad at you for a good amount of time." _

_Shinobu chuckled, "Are you gonna try and fight me if you do?" _

_I shook my head, "Nope. I will use my worst weapon possible. The silent treatment." _

_The blonde feigned his surprise, "Oh no! Not the silent treatment! Please spare me from such a punishment!" _

_I laughed dryly, "Just wait. If we get in trouble, I will make sure not to be on speaking terms with you for a long time. I've done it before, I can do it again." _

_Shinobu patted my shoulder, "Man, you just need to chill out. No need to be a mute with me. We won't get in trouble."_

_At that moment, his phone made a sound to alert him of a text message. Shinobu smiled before grabbing my wrist and practically dragging me out of his room and down the halls. No matter what I said, he didn't let go. _

_(End Flashback)_

Now here I am, standing in front of the teachers offices, standing watch. As it turned out, Sumi saw this particular man drinking in there already. But he didn't get a chance to see where he put it so Shinobu's reason for exploring someone's stuff has been handed to him.

I closed my eyes, placing a hand over my face, trying to listen for any sounds around me such as footsteps. I hope they didn't take their precious time just for something stupid. I muttered to myself, spitting out an insult or two at nothing in particular.

After a while, I eventually heard someone walk down the halls. I turned my head in the direction of the noise and saw a student walk my way. He noticed me but didn't utter a word before strolling past me. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until he was gone.

Maybe I was a bit edgy on this but then again, why wouldn't I be? Maybe I needed to calm down a bit. Mostly cause if I act jumpy, especially around someone, they're gonna notice something wrong with me. I try to relax as I lean against the wall.

But Lady Luck was just wanting play around for a while as another person walked down these halls. But it wasn't a student or a teacher. It was the Dean himself.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath. I lowered my head, hoping he would just past me and go on his way. I depended on his footsteps, hearing him get closer. After a while, they halted. Damn it.

"Takahashi-kun? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be doing something like homework?"

I slowly looked up at the Dean, his face written in confusion. I looked around, before hitting the wall with my heel three times. It was to signal the two inside that someone was gonna walk by but not leave. They would hear it and hide somewhere in case they tried to get in.

"Hi, sir. I got it done. I'm just waiting for someone, that's all," I lied, hoping he wouldn't be able to tell if I did. He nodded his head in approval, "Well it's nice to know that you're making some friends here. I meant to ask you earlier, but I've been busy trying to run this school. It's a bit stressful but it's worth it."

He sighed before yawning slightly, "So, how have you been doing? I know this is a bit weird, coming here only a few weeks after it originally started since people already have some friends here. But I put my trust in Takatsuki to make sure he's watching over you and to help when you need it."

I glanced over at him, "No need to be rude or anything, but why do you say that about Takatsuki-kun? Even though you say you trust him, you also sound liklike you're holding back some hesitation. I'll be honest, he's been nothing but friendly to me. He does help me when I need it too."

The Dean nodded slowly, "It's not that I have no faith in him, I just make sure he's doing fine. That's all." He started to walk away, "I'm truly sorry Takahashi-kun for even bring something stupid up. Just...no. I will personally talk about it with him later. Well, I will be on my way. Don't cause too much trouble."

I watched him make his way down the end of the hall and take a turn before hitting the wall again with my foot three times. I sighed, this was gonna make me vomit if I had to wait any longer. I could hear some shuffling inside and a few exchanged words. I slowly slid down onto the floor, waiting for the two to come out already so we could get this over with. Minutes passed by before they walked out of the room, holding a few packs of beer.I quickly stood up, following the two of them.

Shinobu gave me a thumbs up, "We're gonna drink in Sumi's room. Let's go."

We all walked quickly as to not draw attention onto ourselves. I really couldn't believe I was gonna do this.

Walking in, I saw the same two beds that every room had, except one of them wasn't made and a small teddy bear laying upside against the wall. I raised my eyebrows, not having a single clue as to who shared a room with Sumi. It would probably be someone I don't know.

Shinobu handed me one, "Here you go." I hesitated before holding onto it. Sumi already had one open and was chugging it down. Shinobu opened his before he started to drink it slowly, sitting down on the floor. He noticed how I didn't open mine yet and asked me why I was just standing there.

"I'm not much of a drinker," I said truthfully. I sat down next to him, feeling his arm wrap around me. "Dude, if you didn't want to drink, then you could have said so."

"...Maybe just one. It won't kill me," I felt his arm leave me, as I opened mine and took a big gulp. It had a bitter taste to it. I almost coughed from its taste but kept drinking.

Shinobu gave me a concerned look, "Hey, calm down with that. There's more to go around. We just can't drink to much."

I nodded, before finishing my first can. I grabbed another and opened it. I saw Sumi watch me with careful eyes as he sat down on the well made bed, which I assumed was his. The elder watched me and I could have sworn I saw a sinister smile appear on his face.

I didn't say nothing as I was slowly starting to get influenced by the beer. I could tell that my vision was starting to get a bit blurry. I went to grab my third can, after finishing my second when Shinobu grabbed my arm. "Misaki, slow down. This isn't a race to see who could drink the most." I shook him off before grabbing my third can.

"I can have no problems with alcohol," I spoke, my speech going all over the place. But I didn't care as I heard the can open. Sumi laughed softly, "Shinobu-kun, he's a bit of a lightweight. This third can might knock him out."

I heard them talking about me, I pointed at Shinobu, "Guys, you should know I can see you. Plus you're being too loud." I could hear the blonde sigh, "Misaki, that's the wall you're pointing at."

I brought the drink up to my mouth, taking big gulps of the bitter beverage. My thoughts were all messed up, confusing one thing for another. It drove me crazy, but I still kept drinking. Maybe I should listen to Shinobu and stop for a bit.

But, being myself, I was too stubborn and didn't listen.

_(Akihiko's POV)_

* * *

I sat on the rooftops of the school, admiring the light blue splashing together with a pink tint. It didn't matter who you were, sunsets are and always will be gorgeous. But they don't always last long. Soon it would start getting dark soon. I took a long drag of my cigarette, blowing the smoke out only to fade away. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was none other than Sumi.

"What does that idiot want now? Better be important this time." I mumbled. Reading the text, it only had the words, 'come back to the room for a surprise.'

That was the last thing I wanted to do but I guess I was given no other choice. I stood up before stomping out the cancer stick, and heading back inside the building. Walking down to the dorms, I found the one I was currently staying in.

I had to admit this. Finding Misaki in there was the last thing I would ever picture. But something seemed off about him. Sumi was sitting on his bed, smiling like the fucking fox he is. Right then and there, I could tell that he was drinking. "Hey Akihiko. Surprise," Sumi gestured to Misaki like he was some sort of prize. The brunette turned towards me, his face flushed.

"Oh. Usagi-san is here to uh...uh. What was he here for?" He tried to stand up but only ended up falling on his ass again. Sumi chuckled. I sighed, knowing one hundred percent that he got the younger male drunk.

"Really Sumi? Why were you drinking?"

Sumi shrugged, "I dunno. He's only had five cans of beer. Who knew he was a lightweight."

Misaki threw his arms into the air, his words were slurred, "Everybody...just wait a minute. Whoever this Misaki kid, needs to lay off somewhere or something. Usagi-san, I have a secret to tell you."

He stood up once more, nearly falling but managing to stand up straight. Stumbling, the brunette walk right into me, his head leaning into my chest. He giggled like a little kid. He put his fingers up to his lips before he ended up covering his whole mouth.

"Okay. You can't tell Misaki this though or he might get angry at me. He thinks you're a mean but hot jerk. Shh! Don't tell or he will like start to complain about something with dummies and...and he thinks that he probably likes you but it might be even more."

I sighed in irritation before glaring at Sumi, "Did you set him up to say this?" Sumi laughed loudly, finding the drunk brat amusing. "Actually, no. He's been doing nothing but talking about anything that comes to his head. I guess it's good that Shinobu is gonna put the alcohol back. But I'm a bit disappointed that the fun was gonna end so quickly."

Misaki groaned against my chest, I felt him try to say something but it only came out as jumbled mess. I shook him a little, only to hear a light snore.

"Did he just...fall asleep on me?"

Sumi jumped off his bed and poked Misaki. He smirked, "Yep. I knew he wouldn't be up for long. So...are you gonna do it?"

"Do what?"

Sumi smiled darkly, "Come on. You know, since he passed out, you could...take advantage of him. He isn't bad looking. Hell, if I wanted to, I would take him as well."

If it wasn't for Misaki blocking the way, I would have attacked Sumi. The brunette opened his eyes slightly as he felt my movement. He hit my shoulder softly, "Hey...calm down. I'm trying to sleep."

His eyes fluttered shut after making his little comment, distracting me for a bit. I shook my head, "Stupid. You are not falling asleep standing up and on me."

I scooped him up in a bridal style, ignoring the fact that Sumi was following me. He gripped onto my shoulder, making me come to a halt. I shrugged him off right away yet he wasn't getting the message. "Akihiko, what makes that brat special?"

I stopped temporarily and faced him, wanting to know what he was going on with this. "For the guy who doesn't feel love, it sure seems like you are feeling something. Everytime someone new came around, you would tease them, be nice every now and then, and, if they really caught your attention, you fucked them. No love, just pure sex."

"What does that have to do with anything? You should know that's not me," I retorted. Sumi crossed his arms before walking up to me with an interested expression on his face.

"Don't lie to yourself. That's just who you are. Wouldn't it be fun to watch him crumble to pieces? Also here's the fun part about him. He's a _virgin._"

I scoffed, "And how would you know that?"

"Well, let's just say I heard him playing a truth or dare game with Shinobu. I learned some interesting things about them. Or most of it. One point Shinobu came walking out of his room so I had to run down the halls and out of his sight," Sumi answered with a bored tone in his voice. This guy pissed me off.

I sneered, "If only this brat how you really knew who you were." I proceeded to find Misaki's room and resume this conversation for later.

_(Misaki's POV)_

* * *

I woke up to a raging headache and a dry throat. I was in my room...strange. All I remember was that I was in Sumi's room drinking beer. I had grabbed a few cans then my vision was very blurry. I don't remember anything after that.

I pushed myself from the bed I was currently laying in. It didn't take me long to realize that this was my room and bed. Who placed me here last night? I got up to get changed; I was still wearing the uniform from yesterday.

I grabbed my spare pair and threw them on. Before I made exit, I opened the door to find Shinobu who was about to knock. He seemed surprised, "Wow, you actually opened the door. You've been out for a long time."

I rubbed my forehead, "Hey, who brought me back to my room last night? Cause I'm sure as hell I didn't walk back." The blonde shrugged, moving out of my way as I walked out of my room. "All I know was that after I thought that you had enough to drink, I had to sneak back and place the alcohol back. When I came back, your were gone, and Sumi was chatting about something with Usami-san."

"Why was he there?" I questioned only to get another shrug in reply. The blonde resumed, "But, they were talking about you from what I had overheard."

"Me? Why, did I do something wrong when I was drunk? God my head hurts from trying to remember," I said as I placed my hand on my head. Shinobu noticed this and asked if I needed any medication. I turned down his offer, knowing it would go away eventually.

"Lets just find the two and see if they can explain. I really hope I didn't say anything stupid," I muttered to myself. Shinobu grabbed his cell, checking the time hearing him laugh a little. I asked what was funny only to find that it was almost two in the afternoon.

"You didn't come get me?! And shouldn't you be class? Are you skipping it?!"

"I tried to wake you up. You didn't budge whatsoever. Also, I'm not skipping, I'm merely just not attending today that's all. It's Friday today anyways so it's not that important."

"Education is very important for you! Don't just skip!"

"Whatever mom. Let's go," Shinobu responded, ending the conversation like that. I sighed, having no idea why he didn't just go to class and get it over with.

"Shinobu, you do realize that they are also in class too? I'm pretty sure they aren't wandering the school cause they're bored," I told him, hoping that he knew. Of course he found another way to waste time.

"How about we find the class they are in right now? It can be like a game of some sort," the blonde whispered when someone walked by but payed no attention to us. Little did I know that someone else was watching us.

I sighed, "Shinobu, we can't just-"

"Hello boys. Do I even have to guess as to why you're not in class?"

I turned to the mysterious voice, only to curse under my breath.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Who was it that noticed them? Have any clues? Anyways, I'm not sure if I enjoyed this chapter too much. I was having a little trouble writing it down even though I knew what I wanted to write. Do you guys think I should do more bits with Akihiko POV? Or would you rather it just stay in Misaki's POV like I had originally intended for it to be? I'm curious to see what others think. If there are any mistakes let me know! **

**Now for the people who want to know what took me a while to update was that I've been playing and completing videogames. One I just finished last night was Catherine and let me tell you, for all the men in a relationship, don't cheat on your lovers or you will be sent to a nightmare hell that requires you to climb blocks or you will have the possibility of dying in real life. **

**Another one that I'm currently playing is DRAMAtical Murder. It's a BL game that is set in a somewhat futuristic time period. I've heard that there's also a second game as well known as DRAMAtical Murder: Reconnect so I'm going to play that one after I finish the first. **

**And finally, we the game Remember Me, a very fun game for me to play and one that I finished just few days ago. This is a game that also takes place in the future and has to deal with remixing memories. Of course, you shall play as a memory hunter. **

**Now, I'm done rambling. Thanks for reading! **

**P.s. Have you guys ever tried to talk to someone who is drunk? It's both annoying and entertaining. **

**Replies to reviews: **

**LL: Who knows.. I might take it the wrong way depending if I knew the person lol thanks for reading.**

**na-ka-ma284: Sorry bout that. Maybe this explained it but if it didn't sorry. I'm not the best when it comes to explaining things. If you have any questions let me know.**

**SuzukiChiyeko: Last message I ever gotten was from someone who sent me something awkward had this long love confession that wasn't even for me..it was for a friend of mine who had a name similar to mine xD had a lot of explaining to do. Misaki doesn't know what to feel about him especially after having to listen to Akihiko talk about his hips like that. Shinobu is just proud of who he is lol.**

**theanalpounder: *slowly claps* once again, you sit next to me saying that...thanks for the vague comment I guess? lol**

**skadalex: Why thank you! :D Nice to know that my bad, bold boys are entertaining! How Misaki summed up Akihiko was actually how I summed him up when I first began the series but I got to like him even more as I started reading the manga. **

**Kace-Sama: Yes I have updated :D I'm glad that their little interactions made you excited xD For Akihiko's past, it's a yes and no. Let's say I might add somethings that will be a little mean...I also will be adding a bit more info for the background of the social status so it can become clearer. Glad you had a laugh! **

**918lucy: Lol thanks! My friends love the whole "notice me sempai" joke :p **

**C. O. A: Yeah my friends made the joke and told me it from him. A week later, I've become one with the bro army *brofist* **


End file.
